Snapshots
by Carrie Underwood Fan
Summary: Meredith, Derek and their family are constantly moving at the fast pace of life. Take a peek into their lives as we follow them throughout the years.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well welcome to my very brand new story "Snapshots". This story will basically follow Meredith, Derek and their family throughout the years. The chapters will be longer, but due to that I won't update as frequently as I would like to. But without any further rambling from myself, here is the very first chapter of "Snapshots". Happy reading!**_

Meredith felt something wet against her cheeks. She blinked her eyes a few times before opening to see Maeve sitting there rubbing her drooled hands over her face. She smiled slightly as she sat up.

"Good morning. Happy Birthday." said Meredith as she pulled Maeve into her arms and kissed the crown of her head. Maeve cooed slightly as Meredith did this and then began to play with her pajama top. "How'd you get in here anyway? Did Daddy bring you in?" asked Meredith as she looked around for Derek.

"Dada." said Maeve as she looked at her mother. This happened to be one of Maeve's very few words along, with ma, yes, no and juice.

"Daddy needed to brush his teeth." said Derek coming out of the master bathroom "Daddy was awoken out of sleep, to a crying baby." said Derek as Maeve outstretched her arms to Derek, who gladly took her. "But I'll have to forgive her because it's someone's birthday." said Derek as lifted her pajama top up and blew raspberries on Maeve's stomach as she squealed in delight.

Meredith smiled as she heard Maeve's laughter ring through the room. "I can't believe she's one already." said Meredith as she got out of bed. "Its pretty surreal." said Meredith as she pushed a curl that was dangling in front of Maeve's eye, away.

Maeve had been lucky enough to receive her father's curls. As of right now though, her hair was just very wispy and ditry blonde compared to her father's dark hair. She also had been blessed with blue eyes, Derek to thank for that again. She definitely wasn't all Derek though, Maeve had most definitely inherited Meredith's mouth and nose and her stubborn personality.

"What time is everyone coming?" asked Derek as he bounced Maeve slightly, to keep her from squirming.

"About four o'clock. Everyone's bringing something and Izzie has a handle on the cake." said Meredith as she went to her dresser and pulled out a sweater.

"So, you can stop freaking out." said Derek.

Meredith shot him a look. "I am not freaking out. I'm just….. I don't know. I'm going to go shower. You've got her?" asked Meredith.

Derek nodded as Maeve started to play with his hair. "Yes I've got her." said Derek.

Meredith nodded again before disappearing into the bathroom. Derek sighed as he turned to look at Maeve.

"Your mom's freaking out."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith walked into the kitchen about thirty minutes later to see an adorable scene unfolding in front of her. There sat Maeve in her high chair eating fruit off the tray of the chair, while Derek watched her.

"Can Daddy have some?" asked Derek as he smiled at Maeve. Maeve then picked up a piece of fruit reached her hand out looking like she has going to give to him, then suddenly stuffed it into her own mouth. Meredith laughed slightly as she continued to walk into the room. She then bent slightly in front of Maeve's chair.

"Can I have one?" asked Meredith.

Maeve then picked up a strawberry and put it into Meredith's waiting mouth. Meredith smirked at Derek slightly as she went to pour herself a cup of coffee. Derek pretended to frown at Maeve, before she gave in and stuffed a piece of fruit in his mouth. Derek then chewed and then smiled at Maeve.

"Thank you princess." said Derek as he kissed her head. He then got up and stole the coffee pot from Meredith and poured some more into his own cup. "You think she has any idea what's going on?" asked Derek as they watched Maeve pick at the fruit.

Meredith shrugged "Probably not, but you never know." said Meredith as she continued to stare at the coffee she was holding in her hands.

"Hey. You okay?" said Derek as he gently rubbed Meredith's arm.

Meredith nodded as she set her coffee down on the counter and walked over to sit down at the table. "Alright you, I think we need to give you a bath. We want to smell nice for everyone right?" asked Meredith as she picked Maeve up out of her high chair and placed her gently onto her hip.

Derek smiled as Maeve giggled slightly as she was carried out of the room. His mind wandered to Meredith, something just didn't seem right. She was unusually quiet and keeping to herself more than usual. He just hoped everything was okay.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith smiled slightly as she watched Maeve play with the bow put in her hair. She made a face as her fingers ran over the fabric. She looked up at Meredith with a look that said "Mom what the heck did you put me in?"

"Don't look at me, Daddy picked this out for you." said Meredith as she buttoned the little green sweater over the hot pink shirt. "Mommy personally isn't a fan of pink." said Meredith as she gently sat her up and then picked her up. She then carried her down the stairs. She entered the kitchen to see a now dressed Derek, pouring ice into an ice bucket.

"Dada." babbled Maeve as she outstretched her arms.

Derek took her into his arms as he put the ice down. He then tickled her slightly. "Well don't we look pretty?" said Derek as he kissed Maeve's head. "Both of you."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Yeah, uh-huh." said Meredith as she grabbed a bottle from the fridge and handed it to Maeve.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Derek.

"I'm fine." said Meredith as she played sub-consciously with Maeve's fingers. "I really wish you would stop asking that." said Meredith.

"Because I can tell you're not fine, that's why I keep asking." stated Derek

"I'm fine. Really." said Meredith as she walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs into the master. She let out long breath as she rubbed her temple. She just need to breath for a minute. She needed to stop thinking about stuff in the past, and focus on Maeve's birthday. "_Just let it go"_ Meredith told herself.

"_Just let it go"_

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek climbed the stairs, following Meredith a few minutes later after putting Maeve into the play-pen. He was worried about her. Something was definitely on her mind and bothering her. He knocked gently on the slightly closed bedroom door and entered to find Meredith with her head down and her hands rubbing her temple slightly.

"Mere?" called Derek as he leaned up against the door frame. He didn't want to get to close and make her mad or upset.

Meredith looked up as she heard him call out her name. She smiled slightly when she saw him. He really did care about her. He always knew when something was bothering her, or when she was freaking out. He knew her.

"What's going on with you?" asked Derek as walked closer to the bed, now that he was sure she wasn't going to yell at him or ask him to leave.

"I'm so selfish. I can't put my past behind me on my daughter's birthday." said Meredith "Do you know how horrible of a person that makes me?"

"Meredith…" started Derek only to be cut off by Meredith seconds later.

"No. I can't get over the fact that my mother never did this for me. Throw a birthday party. I probably spent my first birthday with a nanny or in the hospital daycare." said Meredith. "But do you know how much of selfish bitch it makes me to even think or consider my twisted past, on my _own _daughter's first birthday." said Meredith as she stood up and paced the room.

"Meredith." said Derek as he got up and followed her. "Meredith." said Derek as he grabbed her arm gently and turned her around to face him. "We all have pasts. It's not un-normal for something to trigger something from the past." said Derek as he gently ran his fingers against her back, in attempts to calm her down.

"Ugh" sighed Meredith loudly out loud. She stayed like that for a few moments before sitting back up. "Thanks I needed that. I needed to be reassured that I'm not nuts." said Meredith with a small smile.

Derek smiled slightly as he kissed Meredith's temple gently. "Come on, we have guests coming."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith laughed as she watched Maeve stick her hands in the cake she had placed on her high-chair. She then lifted it and stuck a piece in her mouth, before rubbing some more on her face. Derek stood next to Meredith, videotaping the event.

"Guess that bath this morning was a waste." giggled Meredith.

Derek nodded as he shut off the camera. "Look at happy she looks though." said Derek as watched Maeve continue to smother herself in the chocolate.

"Have fun cleaning that up." commented Cristina as she too ate a piece of cake. "She's going to have that on every ounce of her body."

Meredith smiled as she watched Maeve slap her hands against the cake. "Well I'll try to get some off now, so she can open her gifts".

Meredith then lifted Maeve up and out of her high chair. She was careful to hold her away from her own clothes as Derek wet a cloth and began to wipe Maeve's face and hands. Maeve immediately began to start to cry, not pleased at what was going on.

"Shhhhshhh" soothed Meredith as she bounced her up and down to quiet her as Derek continued to wipe the chocolate off her face.

"Man you guys are just sickly adorable." joked Mark only to be swatted by Izzie moments later.

Meredith rolled her eyes as Derek finally stopped and tossed the washcloth into the sink. Everyone in the group then headed for the living room, where all the presents had been placed. Meredith sat down in the middle of the carpeted floor as everyone else took the couch and love seats. She was then handed Maeve who she sat on her lap.

"Okay birthday girl, which one first?" asked Meredith as she looked at her daughter's eyes widen at the shiny paper on the boxes. Maeve grabbed at the one closest to her feet.

"That's from me." called Addison from where she was sitting on the chair.

Meredith helped Maeve tear the paper open to reveal a small pink corduroy bag, filled with fake car keys and a pretend cell phone. Meredith laughed slightly as Maeve hit the button on the phone, causing an irritating voice to come out of the phone.

"Say thank you to Addie." said Meredith as Maeve as Maeve gurgled as she saw all the more shiny wrapping paper that need to be ripped. "Thanks Addie." said Meredith with a smile. Meredith then took another present from the pile.

"That's from Owen and I." said Cristina as Meredith helped Meredith tear the paper to reveal a toy doctor's kit. Inside was some play supplies and some DVDs for Maeve to watch. "I figured since both her parents are doctors, odds are she'll be one." said Cristina as she shrugged.

"And I said, we don't need to influence her and went out bought the DVDs." said Owen as Cristina swatted his arm.

"Thanks guys. She'll definitely love this. But we're not pushing her to be a doctor." said Meredith as she met Derek's gaze from where she was sitting on the chair and he winked at her. "She can be anything she wants." said Meredith as she tickled Maeve's stomach.

"Mommy goo." coughed Cristina.

Meredith shot her look as Maeve continued to reach for the presents. They continued to watch Maeve open presents, this taking about thirty more minutes. She received an array of gifts from clothes from George and Callie to a new toy from Alex. There was still one present left, a blue square shaped box.

"That's from us." said Mark as she sat with Izzie on the loveseat. "Just a little something."

Meredith opened the box to reveal a tiny gold necklace with Maeve's birth stone pendant in the center. "Oh my god. This is gorgeous." said Meredith as held her hands out, stop Maeve who was reaching for it.

"Thanks guys you didn't have to do that." said Derek as he watched Maeve continue to play with the wrapping paper shreds.

"Well first birthdays are special."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith groaned as she heard Maeve crying at about eleven thirty. They had all gone to bed fairly early after an exhausting day. Derek turned over and buried his nose in her hair.

"Do you want me to go?" asked Derek sleepily.

Meredith shook her head as she rolled out of bed and walked down the hall into the nursery. She turned the light on and walked swiftly over to the crib.

"What's the matter?" asked Meredith as she gently picked Maeve up and her cries subsided some. "Hmm?" asked Meredith as Maeve lay her head on Meredith's shoulder. Meredith than carried her back into the bedroom and placed her down on the bed. Derek turned over.

"Is she okay?" he asked as he gently rubbed her back that was facing towards him. He then pressed a kiss to forehead, seeing if she was sick.

"She's fine. Just lonely." said Meredith as she climbed back into the bed and pulled the covers up slightly over Maeve's tiny body. She began to stroke Maeve's thin curls as she gently lulled her to sleep. Meredith softly smiled as she saw her daughter's eyelids flutter close. She gently whispered,

"Happy Birthday Maeve"

_**Well? What'd we think? Reviews make my day! Here's a picture of what I envisioned Maeve to look like at one.**_

_**.com/photos/30583931N05/2938101103/**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to everyone that enjoyed the first chapter! I posted a picture of what I thought Maeve would look like when she was about one, at the bottom of the last chapter but it was cut off. If you still want to take a peek, it's now posted on my profile along with what I thin she would look like at age two. Alright moving on, now in this chapter Maeve is two. Enjoy!**_

Meredith sighed as she entered the locker room with Maeve on her hip. She threw her tote hastily into her cubby. She was officially late for work. All her fellow residents and their interns had left for rounds and such, nearly thirty minutes ago. Why was she late? Maeve.

For some reason over the past week or so Maeve had been having separation anxiety from Meredith. It hadn't gotten this bad up until now. Until this morning it was just Maeve constantly wanting Meredith to do everything with her. Unfortunately it wasn't quite like that today. Maeve completely started to cry and call out for Meredith as she tried to leave her at daycare. She had raced and tried to stop Meredith from leaving. What was Meredith supposed to do leave her? Meredith set a sniffling Maeve down on the bench as she attempted to get changed. Immediately Maeve started to cry.

"Maeve, honey I need to get changed for work. I needed to put you down, so I can get dressed quickly." said Meredith as she pulled her scrub top over her white tee-shirt, for it was a hot musty summer day.

"Mommy" cried out Maeve as she reached her little arms out to Meredith. Some of her curls were sticking to the wetness on her cheek.

Meredith quickly changed her pants and swiftly picked Maeve up. Maeve then continued to bury her head into the crook of Meredith's neck as she sniffled and hiccupped. Meredith sighed as she attempted to wrap her stethoscope around her neck, before giving up and sticking it in her pocket.

"Come on you. Mommy will bring you back up to daycare." said Meredith as she carried Maeve out of the resident's locker room.

"No." protested Maeve as she continued to devour into another fitful of tears. Meredith continued to walk down the hallways. She had surgery in an hour. How was she supposed to do that with a two year old attached to her. Meredith let out a relieved sigh as she saw Alex at the nurse's desk.

"Alex, please tell me you don't have surgery till later today." said Meredith as she walked up to the nurse's desk.

"I have surgery in thirty actually." said Alex as he glanced at his watch. "Why's the kid with you?" asked Alex.

"I don't even know. She won't go to daycare though without freaking out. I need someone to watch her." said Meredith as she looked around in search of someone.

"Sorry I would take her if I could. Where's Shepherd?" asked Alex as he closed the file he was reading.

"He was paged in early this morning, for that accident on the highway. I guess he's in surgery." said Meredith as she glanced at her watch. "Where I need t be soon." as Meredith let out a frustrated sigh. "Do you know if Izzie's available?" asked Meredith as she shifted Maeve to keep from falling.

"She's in surgery too. And Cristina, George, Addison, Mark and Lexie. You're screwed basically." said Alex simply as he stood up.

Meredith groaned slightly as she looked at her watch again. Fifteen minutes. She had to be in the OR in fifteen minutes, and had to go talk to the patient's family before that. She then looked up to see Owen approaching.

"Owen." called Meredith down the corridor as she hurried after the red-head. He turned as he heard his name being called.

"Grey." said Owen. Even though they were friends, he never did call her by her first name when they were at work. He also never called her Shepherd either.

"Do you have surgery right now, or are you being paged anywhere?" asked Meredith.

"No. Why?" asked Owen as he raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Okay I need you to take Maeve. I have surgery and she won't go to daycare." said Meredith as she shifted a once again crying Maeve into Owen's arms.

"Wait… no I…. Can't you ask someone else?" asked Owen now looking slightly alarmed, at the fact that was in charge of a child, a crying child no less.

"I would if I could, but everyone else in surgery. She'll be fine." said Meredith as she pressed a kiss to Maeve's forehead.

"Mommy stay." said Maeve as she reached out towards Meredith as her cries started to grow into hysterics.

"Mommy can't stay. But I'll see you soon." said Meredith as she hurried off in the opposite direction. Maeve as she tried to break free of Owen's arms. He held his grip on her tightly so she wouldn't fall. Her sobs escalating into hysterics, now that she could no longer see Meredith.

"This is going to be a long day."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Derek liked to be focused in the OR. He wanted perfection in the OR. Sometimes he didn't always get it, but something was programmed in his body to make sure he did every possible thing he could. Point was Derek didn't like to be interrupted in the OR.

"Derek." a voice called throughout the OR. _"What the heck does he need right now?"_ asked Derek to himself, knowing it was Mark. He then listened more closely to the sounds coming from the speakers and heard a child sobbing hysterically. Was that Maeve crying? He immediately looked up to see Mark holding a very upset Maeve.

"Why isn't she in daycare?" asked Derek as he worked on his patient and then looked back up, unable to focus when hearing how upset Maeve sounded.

"I don't know. Cristina gave her to me. I think she said Owen gave Maeve to her. I don't why she's not in daycare though." stated Mark over the loud cries.

"Is she sick? Does she have a fever?" asked Derek as he was handed an instrument and began working again.

"I don't think so. Does her throwing up on me count? Because I think that was from crying do hard." stated Mark clearly disgusted at the last part. A few of the scrub nurses around Derek laughed slightly at this.

Yeah, most likely. Is the other Dr. Shepherd in surgery?" asked Derek, using the appropriate term. When on the job both he and Meredith were careful to be as professional as they could.

"She's in surgery for at least two more hours, I checked." stated Mark as he moved Maeve higher on his waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Alright give me ten minutes." stated Derek as she started getting ready to close up. He took a suture and began to work. "Just hang in there."

"I'll try."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek walked out of the scrub room about fifteen minutes later, scrub cap still on, as he searched the halls for Mark and Maeve. It didn't take long, really all he head to do was follow the crying. He then spotted them near the nurse's station, Mark trying to calm Maeve down by offering her a lollipop one of the nurses had given him. He walked over and immediately Maeve outstretched her arms to Derek, who gladly took her.

"Thank God." said Mark as he stretched his sore arms up. "Something is seriously wrong with her." said Mark.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed?" said Derek sarcasm evident in his voice as he rocked Maeve gently to seize the crying. "Thanks for taking her." said Derek.

"No problem." said Mark as he grabbed a chart and began walking towards the elevator.

"Oh and Mark?" called Derek, right before the elevator came. He turned slightly so Mark could seem him better. "You might want to shower." suggested Derek.

Mark gave his signature thumbs up over his head as he boarded into the elevator. Derek then turned his attention back to a hysterical Maeve. He walked over to some chairs nearby and sat down holding Maeve against him.

"What's the matter?" asked Derek softly as he rubbed Maeve's back gently. "Do you feel okay princess?" asked Derek as he kissed the top of her head.

"Want Mommy." sobbed Maeve as she buried her head farther into Derek's scrubs. Derek sighed out loud; he should've known that would have been the reason for all this. The attachment issue had been going on for a week or so now.

"Look how pretty you look today." said Derek trying to change the subject and not talk about the "m" factor. He then pointed at Maeve's little sundress, that had different patterns and flowers all over it.

"Mommy." sobbed Maeve into Derek's chest. Derek sighed as he continued to try and calm Maeve down.

"How about we go get you some lunch? How does that sound?" asked Derek as he bounced Maeve on his knee ever so slightly. Maeve shook her head left and right furiously as she hiccupped slightly.

"I want Mommy." said Maeve.

"I know you do." said Derek as he ran his fingers up and down her arm. "But Mommy's helping someone right now. How about if we go and get lunch for you and Mommy and she can meet us in Daddy's office when she's finished? Does that sound good?" asked Derek as he pushed some of the hair at the top of her head back into place.

Maeve nodded slightly as she laid her head on Derek's shoulder and he headed fro the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for it to arrive. He then walked on.

"Want to push the button?" asked Derek, knowing it was Maeve's favorite thing to do. Maeve nodded, somewhat more upbeat then before, as she reached forward and pressed the number one, where they needed to go. The elevator stopped at the third floor to reveal a certain someone in scrubs waiting for the elevator, Meredith being the someone.

"Mommy!" called Maeve excitedly as she reached for her mother.

"Hi." said Meredith as she smiled and took Maeve into her arms. Right as Derek was going to whisper something to Meredith, his pager went off. He gave her a look indicating that they need to talk and figure this out later. Meredith nodded back.

"Maeve, Daddy's got to go help someone. So Mommy's going to take you to get something to eat. I'll see you at home later." said Derek as he kissed her forehead gently.

"Bye Daddy." said Maeve as she turned her body to wave at him. She then began to examine Meredith's hair with her tiny fingers.

"Bye." said Derek as he quickly kissed Meredith and the leaned into her ear and whispered comforting words, which Meredith hoped, would happen.

"We'll figure this out."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith smiled slightly as she watched Maeve run through the backyard as her littleditry blonde curls bounce as took off. She then ran over to her toy car and opened the door and sat down. She then took off zooming around the concreted area, her little feet being her mobility.

"Mommy look!" shouted Maeve as she turned in circles and her giggles filled the yard. Maeve squealed with laughter as she hit the horn causing it to let out a beep.

"I see you, are you going to drive Mommy around in that car?" asked Meredith with a playful tone.

"It too small." stated Maeve. For a two year old Maeve speech was pretty good, but of course she most definitely still spoke incorrectly at times.

"It's too small?" asked Meredith as she watched Maeve go back to driving around the patio. It amazed her at how calm she was now compared to this morning. That's what worried Meredith most about Maeve's behavior. She didn't think it was just a stage; even being in her terrible two's it just wasn't like Maeve, to get so upset. The sound of the back gate opening interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see Derek walking into the backyard.

"Daddy!" shrieked Maeve as she quickly exited the toy car and ran towards Derek. Derek quickly bent down and opened his arms to catch her. He smiled as she bombarded into him and hugged him tightly.

"Hi sweetie." said Derek as he kissed her forehead. He then felt Maeve's hands touch his cheeks gently.

"Daddy your all scruffly." said Maeve as she ran her fingers on his five o'clock shadow. Meredith laughed slightly at her daughter's remark earning a raise of eyebrows from Derek. He then kissed Maeve's forehead again as she ran off to go play. He then groaned as he sat down next to Meredith.

"How's your patient?" asked Meredith as they watched Maeve pretended to fill her car up with gas.

"Holding his own. How's she?" asked Derek.

"Perfectly fine. Derek this is serious, she won't do anything or go anywhere without me. Early this afternoon when we got home I was putting her down for a nap because she had fallen asleep in the car, when I went to lay her down she stirred and I hadn't realized. So when she woke up and saw me leaving, she started screaming. It took me forty-five minutes to calm her down. This is a problem." said Meredith.

Derek nodded as he watched Meredith close her eyes and sigh in frustration. He gently ran his hands up and down her spine. "We'll deal with it though. We'll fix the problem." said Derek as she leaned into his shoulder and he gently kissed her temple.

Meredith nodded as sat wrapped in Derek's arms for a few minutes before looking at her clock and realizing how late it was becoming. "We should probably start getting her ready for bed." said Meredith as she watched Maeve chase after one of the few lightening bugs out.

Derek nodded as he stood up and walked over the large area of grass where Maeve was running around. He immediately began to chase after her, as she screamed excitedly. Meredith laughed as Maeve ran as fast as she could on her little legs, trying to escape from her father. Finally Derek got up right behind her and picked her up. He then turned her sideways as he tickled her and carried her back to where Meredith was sitting.

"What do you say sweetie? Is it bedtime?" asked Meredith as she stood and walked over to where Derek was standing holding Maeve. She then reached out and smoothed Maeve's hair.

"No." said Maeve with cheeky grin as she put her arms around Derek's neck and leaned her nose against his.

"It's not? But I thought all little girl's went to bed at this time?" teased Derek as they made their way in through the back door. Derek then set his briefcase that he had brought home with him, on the table. Maeve giggled as she shook her head no.

"Tell you what, why don't you go to the playroom for five minutes so Mommy and Daddy can talk. Then it's bath time." said Meredith.

"Okay!" said Maeve as she wiggled out of Derek's arms and ran into the next room, her feet thumping on the wooden floor as she ran. She then grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water and handed it to Derek as he sat down at the island and she leaned against it.

"So what are going to do about tomorrow morning?" asked Derek as he took a long sip of water.

"We're going to take it as it comes."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

The next morning Meredith, Derek and Maeve all walked into the hospital together. Maeve was already crying, knowing what was ahead. She clutched Derek's jacket as they walked over to the elevator.

"Shhh" soothed Derek as he and Meredith boarded the elevator and were shot looks by other doctors. Doctors who shot looks of sympathy because they could relate, and doctors who looked to have been on-call and were not too happy to have to listen to a hysterical two year old. The family quickly exited at the floor of the day care and walked off.

"No." cried Maeve as she reached for Meredith as they reached the room and she was set on the ground. "Mommy!" cried Maeve as she reached out towards Meredith.

Meredith stayed two feet behind Derek, who was crouched in front of Maeve. She feared if she got any closer, she would just want to scoop Maeve back up and take home.

"Mommy and I will see you later." said Derek as he kissed Maeve. "We love you." said Derek as he stood up and one of the daycare aides carried a still quite upset Maeve away from the door as another closed it.

Meredith sighed as she walked a few feet away before leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes as a tear spilled out. She felt Derek wrap his arm around her back. "I hate hearing her cry like that." admitted Meredith as they pulled away and she wiped her cheek. They then started for the elevator, to take it back down to the surgical floor.

"I know but she'll be okay." said Derek as they boarded the empty elevator. He then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We can only hope."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith awoke late that night and rolled over to reach for Derek, but to her surprise. _"Where is he?"_ questioned Meredith as she slipped on a pair of flip-flops. She quietly left the bedroom in search of Derek. She saw the light from the living room shining up the stairs and figured that was her best bet of where he would be. She tip-toed down the stairs incase he was asleep and entered the living room to find Derek laying down on the couch, with a sleeping Maeve on his chest. He smiled tiredly as he saw Meredith.

"She was crying, she probably would have fallen back asleep but I had this feeling to go and pick her up." admitted Derek as Meredith gently stroked Maeve's soft tendrils.

"I know the feeling."

I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls are continually change  
And I've done all I can  
To stand on the steps with my heart in my hand  
Now I started to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me.

Fathers be good to your daughters,  
Daughters will love like you do,  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers be good to your daughters too.

Oh you see that skin  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away,  
Now she's left cleaning up the mess he made.

So fathers be good to your daughters,  
Daughters will love like you do,  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers be good to your daughters too.

Boys you can break  
Find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong and  
Boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone  
Without warmth of a woman's good good heart

On behalf of every man  
Looking out for every girl  
You are the god and the weight of her world

So fathers be good to your daughters,  
Daughters will love like you do,  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers be good to your daughters too  
So mothers be good to your daughters too  
So mothers be good to your daughters too

_**Reviews make my day! =) Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it's been so long! Good updates take time ;) Thank you to everyone that read and commented, on the last chapter! However I do encourage more people to give me feedback. It's not about the reviews at all. It's about hearing what everyone thought of the chapter, or what you think should happen next. I love to hear the opinions and outtake on the story! Anyway, Maeve is still two in this chapter. I wanted to keep her at the same age, just because of the whole chapter itself. She will be getting older, don't worry! =)**_

Meredith smiled slightly as she watched her daughter bounce excitedly on the airplane seat. She watched as Maeve's eyes moved around looking at the surroundings with curiously. Maeve gasped slightly as the airplane started to descend up and immediately grabbed Derek's arm in fear.

"Its okay." soothed Derek. "The airplane's just moving towards the sky, which means we're on our way to New York." said Derek.

"Yeah!" squealed Maeve loudly, only to be shushed by Meredith and Derek. She giggled quietly at her actions before going back to playing with a toy as she tried to see out the window.

"Uh, I don't want to be on our way to New York. I'm too nervous for this speech." said Meredith as she looked at her flashcards.

Derek gently pulled the cards from her hand and tossed them into the tote bag resting at their feet. "Mere just relax, this speech doesn't make or break you. Besides you're going to be great." said Derek as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You keep saying I'll be fine, but I barely have read it once or twice." said Meredith with a small smile.

"You won't need it. You'll still be great without it." said Derek as he carefully chose his words.

What Meredith really didn't know was that there had been a mistake, the board wanted to have just Derek speak at the convention. He didn't have the heart to tell her it had been a misunderstanding. She probably would have understood, but she had been so happy that she was finally getting some recognition for the clinical trial. So now she was being dragged out to New York to listen to him speak, and for Thanksgiving dinner with his family. He was planning on telling her over dinner tonight. Derek's mom was going to come to the hotel and watch Maeve, so that they could have dinner alone.

"Thanks. I needed that. I'm getting a little nervous about speaking in front of so many people. They'll all probably think I'm a babbling idiot." said Meredith

"No they won't." reassured Derek as Meredith lay her had on his shoulder, in attempts to shut her eyes for a few minutes.

"Mommy!" called Maeve as she turned and tapped Meredith on the shoulder. She then bounced slightly in her seat.

"What?" asked Meredith somewhat sleep as she sat up and looked to see what was wrong.

"I have to go potty."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith stood by the baggage claim carousel as she held a sleeping Maeve in her arms. She rubbed her daughter's hair soothingly as she stirred slightly from the commotion in the airport. Poor Maeve had fallen asleep right before they had landed and Meredith and Derek didn't have the heart to wake her up.

"Now would be a good time to practice my speech right?" whispered Meredith. "You're going to look like half the people in the room when I'm somewhere in the middle of talking." said Meredith as she shifted Maeve slightly and pulled the tote bag on her other shoulder from falling.

"I've got it." said Derek as he came back with two coffees in his hand and quickly swapped Meredith's coffee for the tote bag.

"Thanks." said Meredith as she smiled gratefully and carefully took a sip before setting it in the cup holder of the folded up plastic stroller that lay in front of her. "I can't believe we had to bring all this for three days. And wear this many layers." said Meredith as she pulled at her wool coat. It may be only November but unlike Seattle, New York was very cold this time of year.

"Yeah it's pretty cold. I remember one year it snowed on Thanksgiving. That was bad." said Derek as he spotted their two suitcases and quickly grabbed one after the other.

"I hate the snow. It's all nice and pretty the first time, but then after that it's just annoying." said Meredith as she removed her coffee from the stroller as Derek took that, the two suitcases the tote bag and Maeve's car- seat and put it on a pushing cart.

"It's actually not too bad in Manhattan when it snows, because it never really sticks too much unless there's a lot. It's the suburbs like where my mom is that tends to get hit." said Derek.

"I bet you shoveled a lot of snowy driveways in your day." said Meredith with a grin as they walked over to the car they had ordered to pick them up.

"Unfortunately yes." said Derek as the driver took the cart and started to load the bags into the trunk, as Derek attempted to put Maeve's car-seat in correctly. Meredith laughed slightly as he struggled to do it.

"Having trouble?" asked Meredith

"I hate taking this thing out of the car, because it always results in not being able to get it back in." said Derek as he hooked the seat-belt around the back and clicked it into place. "There." said Derek as he stood up and backed out of the way.

He then took Maeve from Meredith and placed her carefully in her seat and buckled her in. He then let Meredith slide into the back, before he did so. He sighed as the car started to pull away from JFK airport.

"Well we made it to New York." said Derek as he watched a sleeping Maeve's head droop slightly.

"Yeah for her first flight she did pretty well. Except for all the bathroom runs, I knew it was a bad idea to try and start potty-training her before going away. She didn't even make it to bathroom, she went in that diaper underwear thing." said Meredith

Derek chuckled slightly. "You mean a pull up?" he said as Meredith playfully hit him. "A diaper underwear thing." mused Derek.

"Shut up."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith pulled at her black pants as she examined herself in the bathroom mirror. She then looked at her cranberry cardigan over her white button down shirt, making a face as she did so. _"It will have to do"_ thought Meredith to herself as she quickly ran a brush through her hair.

"Mommy!" she heard Maeve call from behind the closed door. "Nana's here!"

Meredith sighed as she quickly ran chap stick over her lips and opened the door to see Jane Shepherd standing there holding Maeve in her arms.

"Meredith." said Jane with a smile as she leaned in to hug Meredith as best as she could with a two year old in her arms.

"Mom." answered Meredith. Even after being married to Derek for a few years she still couldn't be rid of the awkwardness between his family and her. It did help that Jane was a great mother-in law. Very relaxed and easygoing. " Thanks again for doing this."

"Oh you know I don't mind. I love spending time with Maeve." said Jane as tickled Maeve, who then let out a loud giggle.

"We shouldn't be back too late. After all it's only on the other wing of the hotel." said Derek as he stuck their room key in his jacket pocket.

"Now Maeve, will you be good for Nana?" asked Meredith as she leaned her forehead gently against Maeve's as she smiled at her. Maeve nodded as Meredith gave her a raspberry kiss on the cheek.

"She's always good. Now go. Enjoy yourselves." said Jane as she shooed them out the door, Maeve waving as they did so. Jane then shut the door behind her.

"I guess we're alone now." said Meredith as grabbed onto Derek's arm as they headed towards the elevator. "Although I don't know why we're going to dinner, I won't be able to stomach anything till after tomorrow afternoon." said Meredith as they stepped on.

"You're going to be fine." reassured Derek. How was he going to tell her this? There was no gentle or easy way to do this. "You're going to knock em dead." said Derek as they reached their stop and walked off.

"Yeah literally. They'll all be bored to death by the time I'm done." said Meredith as they headed towards the restaurant.

"Dr. Shepherd?" called a voice.

Both Meredith and Derek turned to see man with tinted gray hair approach them, along with a woman who assumingly was his wife. Derek immediately recognized him as one of the heads of the board.

"Mr. Strossberg." said Derek with the best fake smile he could imagine. "I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow."

"Well, we were on our way to dinner and I just had to talk to you before tomorrow." said Mr. Strossberg as he shook hands firmly with Derek. "And this must be Dr. Grey- Shepherd." he said as he turned to Meredith.

"Nice too finally meet you Mr. Strossberg." said Meredith as they shook hands. "I'm extremely grateful that I could get out here."

"Well I wouldn't expect it any other way. Derek's going to need someone in the audience tomorrow." said Mr. Strossberg.

"Audience?" questioned Meredith as she glanced over at Derek. Her arm now dropping to her side, instead of being held where it originally was, around Derek's arm.

"Well of course. It's going to be fascinating to listen to him speak tomorrow." said Mr. Strossberg as he glanced at his watch. "Well we have dinner reservations that we should be getting too. See you both tomorrow." said Mr. Strossberg as he and his wife headed towards the restaurant.

Meredith waited until the couple was out of earshot and sight before she turned to Derek. "You ass." she spat as she started walking back towards the elevator.

"Meredith." called Derek as he quickly followed her. He quickly jogged into the elevator just as it was about to close. "Meredith let me explain."

"You don't deserve to explain! You lied to me Derek. Told me I was speaking at a medical convention. Do you know how rare it is for a resident to do that? I felt like I actually achieved something." said Meredith

"You did achieve something. I'll just call Mr. Strossberg and explain. We can both speak tomorrow." said Derek.

"I don't want to speak with you. I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone Derek." said Meredith loudly as they got off the elevator and started heading towards the room. He followed behind her, until she stopped right before arriving at their door.

"Wait." said Meredith her voice softening slightly. Derek felt his body relax slightly. She wasn't going to hold a grudge; she wasn't going to be mad at him. "We can't go in there mad at each other in front of your mother and our daughter. If she asks just say I'll just say I suddenly wasn't feeling well." said Meredith as she slipped the room key card into the door.

"Hi." said Meredith as they came back into the room to see Jane sitting with Maeve as they tried to solve a puzzle.

"You were only gone for fifteen minutes. Why'd you come back?" asked Jane as she stood up from where she was sitting on the floor.

Derek walked in behind Meredith a few minutes later and stood beside her. "Mere, isn't feeling well. We figured it would be better to let her rest, then drag her to dinner." said Derek as he picked up an eager Maeve as she rushed towards him.

"Oh dear. Well make sure to get some rest." as he hugged them each goodbye. "We wouldn't want you missing out on Thanksgiving dinner." said Jane as she put her jacket on and then waved once more before leaving.

Meredith waited until she heard the door close before, digging into her suitcase for a pair of pajamas. "I'm going to change and then order something to eat." said Meredith dryly. "Not that you should care." she mumbled under her breath before leaving the room.

Derek sighed as he set Maeve down on the bed before turning to get some paper for tomorrow. He then sat down on the bed next to Maeve, as she watched TV. She was amused by that for a few seconds before she turned to Derek.

Maeve then climbed over onto Derek and pulled his papers down as she smiled at him. He grinned at her before he picked her up throwing her gently in the air. She giggled breathlessly for a few minutes until she turned to Derek.

"Daddy why is Mommy sad?" Maeve asked innocently.

Derek smiled slightly at her concern before picking her up and placing her in his lap. He then kissed her head gently. "Mommy's just a little upset with Daddy right now Princess."

"You should kiss it better." said Maeve. "That's what mommy and you do." said Maeve as she turned around to face Derek.

"I think this is going to need a little more than a kiss." said Derek as he kissed Maeve again. They both then turned when they heard the bathroom door open and Meredith come out clad in pajamas.

"Like this." said as she got out of Derek's lap and shimmied her way down the edge of the bed. She then ran over to Meredith and indicated for her to pick her up. Meredith did so and the Maeve kissed her cheek. "Is that better Mommy? Are you still sad?' asked Maeve.

Meredith smiled softly at her daughter's concern. She then kissed Maeve before setting her down. "That did help. Thank you sweetie."

"Now you Daddy." persisted Maeve.

Derek not wanting to disappoint his daughter walked over to Meredith and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He then leaned away slightly and whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

Meredith nodded before pulling away and walking over to the phone to make a call for room service. Derek sighed silently. This was definitely going to be a long night.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek walked back into the hotel room the next morning, wearing his navy suit and a dress shirt. He saw Meredith sitting up in bed flipping through TV channels.

"I can't believe you. I mean I know you're mad at me, but you could have at least come to here me speak. This clinical trial is _your_ baby after all." said Derek his voice rising.

"Derek." started Meredith

"I mean you could have at least come. I would have done the same for you, no matter how angry I was. Where's Maeve?" asked Derek as his voice came down slightly.

"Well if you would've let me speak you would know by now. I'm sick incase you haven't already noticed." said Meredith as she indicated to the saltines and the ginger ale positioned on the night table. "I must have gotten food poisoning from the food last night. Your mom called this morning and offered to take Maeve with all the others to the movies." said Meredith.

Derek stood silently suddenly feeling very guilty for walking in on her and yelling at her, especially when she was sick. He then went and sat on the side of the bed next to her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead gently. "I'm sorry." said Derek sincerely.

"I know you are. I was just annoyed last night. And I deserved to be, what you did was not at all right. But I've moved on. And I forgive you." said Meredith.

Derek smiled as he leaned in to kiss Meredith. Before he could though, Meredith put her hand up. "I wouldn't. I've spent the entire morning with my head in the toilet. I've brushed my teeth but I wouldn't risk it." said Meredith.

Derek then leaned and kissed her gently on the lips despite Meredith's warning. She smiled weakly at him.

"Nothing will ever stop me from doing that. "

**Reviews make my day! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So who loved the proposal? Me!!!!! I assume every Mer/Der fan out there did! So read and review! So we've now moved on in the story to when Maeve is three. I recommend listening to the song while reading the chapter. It's called "Let Them Be Little". There is also a picture to go along with chapter, with the link on my profile and at the bottom of the page =) That is enough from me! No more rambling, I promise!**_

Meredith groaned as she heard the wailing of her newborn daughter over the baby monitor. She buried her head into the pillow, hoping to God she'd fall back to sleep. She groaned again into the pillow, when the persistent crying didn't stop. She felt the mattress lower as Derek got off the bed and started for the door.

"I got it." he murmured as he stumbled sleepily out of the room.

Meredith snuggled her way back into the pillows. She listened over the monitor to hear the newborn's cries somewhat seize as Derek soothed her softly. This week had honestly been the week from hell. First she'd gone into premature labor, forcing Addison to do a c-section and deliver Emily Grace Shepherd. And now that she was finally home, she had a daughter who wouldn't sleep. It also didn't help that she hadn't seen Maeve since she last visited at the hospital. Both she and Derek figured it might be better for Maeve to stay with Mark and Izzie until they got situated. Luckily tomorrow she would finally be coming home. She felt the mattress once again sink as Derek lay back down.

"She's asleep." said Derek as he snuggled closer to Meredith. He was careful where to place his hands, not wanting to cause her pain since she was still recovering.

"Thank God." whispered Meredith as she closed her eyes. They both lay in blissful silence for a few minutes until a wail over the monitor interrupted them.

"And I'm up."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith blinked slowly as the morning sunlight streamed in through the windows, causing her to wake up. She opened her eyes to find Derek sound asleep next to her. She slowly sat up wincing slightly as she did. Her eyes then caught the bassinet close to the bed. _"Derek must have brought her in_". She felt bad for not getting up and helping with the baby at all, but she could barely move without hurting, let alone walk. But she sure as hell was going to try. Meredith slowly walked over to the bassinet and smiled when she saw her now awake daughter.

"Good morning Em." cooed Meredith gently as she picked her up and held her against her chest. "Did you keep Daddy up late last night?" asked Meredith as she pressed a kiss to her head.

"Yes." grumbled Derek from the bed, where he currently had his face in the pillows. Meredith giggled as she walked over to the bed and slowly sat down.

"But how could you stay mad at this face?" asked Meredith as she leaned in and held Emily next to Derek.

Derek sighed as he kissed Emily's head gently. He then rubbed her cheek gently with the back of his thumb. The baby then let out a tiny yawn. "I can't. I just wish she would have slept more."

"We all do." said Meredith as she re-situated Emily in her arms. She then moved her slowly to soothe her to sleep. "I can't imagine what it's going to be like when Maeve walks into those doors in a couple of hours." said Meredith.

"All hell broken loose" mumbled Derek as he attempted to close his eyes again. Meredith giggled slightly at his answer before kissing his forehead gently.

"You sleep. I'm going to go change her while she's asleep." said Meredith as she sat up halfway wincing slightly as she did.

"Meredith. Sit I can do it." said Derek sternly as he realized she was in pain. He then proceeded to sit up in the bed.

"I'm fine, really. I'll let you know when I've had too much. Trust me." said Meredith as she kissed his lips quickly before sitting up completely. "Go shower if you won't sleep. She'll be home before you know it."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." said Derek as he grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Meredith sighed as he did so. She then bounced a whimpering Emily and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Your Daddy gets stressed sometimes. But we have to remember he keeps Mommy sane. And it doesn't hurt that he has _great_ hair.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek walked out of the bathroom half an hour later, more relaxed than he had been when he'd gone in. He didn't know why but he was more nervous to have two children in the house, then he was to have just the newborn. He ran his fingers through his damp hair. He then listened as he walked out of his room and through the hallway to hear Emily screaming and Meredith crying out in pain. He immediately took started to walk faster towards the stairs where the noise was coming from where he saw Meredith sitting with a screaming Emily.

"I was trying to get her a bottle. She wouldn't stop crying. I couldn't even get down the freaking stairs without collapsing in pain." said Meredith bitterly.

"Mere, you should have just called me. I would have gone downstairs. You know shouldn't be doing the stairs without someone behind or in front of you." said Derek as he took Emily from her arms and rocked her gently.

"I can climb the stairs Derek. I'm not two. I can also handle a crying baby." said Meredith as she took Emily from him and settled her back into her arms.

Derek sighed. She was getting frustrated and annoyed. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know you can. Let me take her so I can get her a bottle and you can go sit down."

"I'm fine! I don't know why you think I need help. I'm not a new mother I've done this before. I have a three year old to prove it. I don't need help." snapped Meredith.

Derek nodded; not letting her anger upset him. He knew she was tired and frustrated. She needed to vent. He understood. He then went to turn around and go back upstairs.

"But if this isn't anything new….." started Meredith stopping Derek from going up the stairs. "Then why is it so hard?" asked Meredith as she closed her eyes and shook her head in defeat.

Derek smiled sadly at her, as he sat down beside her. He then kissed her forehead again. "No ever said having a newborn was easy. Especially having a newborn, while already having a three year old."

"A three year old who's not even home and it's already complicated." said Meredith with a sigh. She then handed a still screaming Emily over to Derek, as she put her head between hands and let out a frustrated groan.

"Tell you what, why don't you go lie down and relax for a little while. I'll take care of the screamer and Maeve when she gets here." said Derek. "Okay?"

Meredith nodded as she leaned against his shoulder. "I'm a wuss." said Meredith. "I'm a doctor. I've worked forty eight hour shifts and beyond, and I can't handle this?"

Derek shook his head as he smoothed her hair down with his free hand. "You're a mother who's recovering from major abdominal surgery. You're allowed to be in pain and be tired."

Meredith smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders. "It makes me feel useless though. Un-important"

"You are definitely not un-important. You carried her for almost nine months. The least I can do is watch her for a few hours while you sleep." said Derek as pulled Emily's hat back onto her head.

"But you said that when Maeve came home, it would be all hell broken loose. I don't want to leave you alone. It's not fair to you…."started Meredith before Derek stopped her with a kiss.

"Meredith. Just go upstairs and lie down. I promise I'll wake you if I need you." said as he gave Emily his finger as substitute pacifier. "I won't hesitate one bit."

Meredith giggled slightly as Derek emphasized the last part clearly. She nodded her head again. "Alright you win. I'll go lie down."

Derek nodded as he stood up and went down a few steps. "And I'll get a bottle for her and put her back down." said Derek as continued on down the stairs.

"Derek?" called Meredith still in the same position she had been in a minute ago.

"Yeah?" said Derek turning around to face her. His eyebrows immediately rose curiously as to why she had yet to move.

"I don't think I can climb the stairs."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

An hour or so later, Derek awoke with a start to hear the doorbell ringing. He had fed Emily and put her down in the playpen-crib. He remembered sitting down and closing his eyes for a second, but didn't remember dozing off. The ring of the door bell brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality. Emily was now screaming, due to the doorbell and it had probably woken Meredith as well. He quickly got up and answered the door. He opened it to reveal Mark and Maeve standing there,

"Daddy!" shouted Maeve happily as she launched herself around his legs. Derek bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Where's mommy?"

"Upstairs sleeping." said Derek as took Maeve's overnight bag from Mark. "Thanks for ringing the doorbell." said Derek as he shot Mark a look. Maeve immediately ran into the house.

"Derek there's something I need to tell you about Maeve." said Mark as nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mark now isn't really a good time. I have a screaming daughter, a sleeping wife and a bouncy three year old." said Derek.

"I know but…." started Mark.

"Is she bleeding or dying?" asked Derek impatiently. He then peeked his head inside to make sure Maeve hadn't gone and tried to pick up Emily.

"Not but…" said Mark.

"Then I think it can wait. Thanks again for taking her. Mere and I really appreciate." said Derek as he began to close the door. "We'll call you and Izzie later." said Derek as he fully closed the door.

He sighed as he put down the bag and leaned up against the door. He then glanced over at Emily's playpen where she was still crying, out of the corner of his eye he saw Maeve reaching to touch Emily's face.

"No! No, no, no. Maeve you can't do that." said Derek more loudly and forcefully then intended. He then watched as Maeve's blue eyes fill up with tears. "No Maeve, sweetie please don't cry."

Maeve then let out a loud sob. The noise from her sister immediately agitated Emily, who then began to cry louder then she already had been. Derek then went and picked up Maeve trying to console her.

"Daddy's sorry he didn't mean to yell." Derek murmured gently as he stroked her back. Maeve clearly not interested in what he was saying, continued to wail right along with Emily.

"Derek?" he heard Meredith call from upstairs. "Is everything all right? Maybe I should come down."

"No you just rest. We're fine." Derek called back as he tried to soothe Maeve and Emily at the same time, by attempting to hold one on each side.

"Or we will be."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG**

Derek watched from the couch as Maeve happily played with a puzzle. She looked like she hadn't been hysterical as of thirty minutes ago. Derek sighed as he listened to Meredith cooing at Emily from upstairs. After much begging, Derek finally agreed that he needed Meredith's help. Having two kids was harder then he thought, and it was only the first day. As he watched Maeve play, he noticed a purplish-redish mark on her neck.

"Maeve come here for a second." said Derek as he watched her put down the toy and walk over to Derek, where he proceeded to pick her up and place her on his lap. He examined the mark closely. "How'd you get this?" questioned Derek.

"From Kyle" answered Maeve, referring to Mark and Izzie's four year old son.

"Uh-huh and what did he do?" asked Derek.

"Well me and Kyle sawed Uncle Mark and Aunt Izzie in the kitchen and he was biting her neck. So Kyle said that's what people do when they like someone. So me and Kyle are friends, so he bite my neck. But I didn't like it, like Aunt Izzie did. It hurt, so I scremeded.

Derek's eyes widened as he listened to the last part of the story. His daughter, his precious three year old daughter had a hickey on her neck. "And did Kyle get in trouble?" asked Derek.

Maeve nodded as she played with the collar on Derek's tee-shirt. "Yep. Aunt Izzie took me and we put ice on my neck, while Uncle Mark took Kyle to his room and talked to him." said Maeve as she released her fingers and looked at Derek. "Can I go play now?"

Derek smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. "Yes you can go play now." Maeve then jumped down from his lap and went back to her puzzle on the floor. Derek then got up and walked into the next room and grabbed phone. He quickly dialed Mark's number and waited for him to pick up. Finally he heard Mark's voice pick up.

"I'm going to kill you."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek walked into his and Meredith's bedroom late that night after showering, to find Maeve curled up next to Meredith and Emily asleep in her bassinet to Meredith's left.

"So now I have to share my bed?" joked Derek with a grin on his face.

Meredith looked up and put a finger to her lips, indicating that they were both asleep and too be quieter. He smiled as he watched Meredith stroke Maeve's dirty blond curls gently. He then carefully climbed into bed. He turned onto his side, leaning on his elbow to face Meredith.

"Our daughter has her first hickey." said Derek in a monotone voice. Meredith looked up at him with curious eyes. He then proceeded to tell the story. She then giggled for a few minutes before examining it herself.

"Well I guess we should at least be glad she didn't enjoy it." said Meredith

"Mere she's three. She shouldn't even be experiencing it." said Derek as he watched Maeve's chest rise and fall with each breath she took.

"Derek, you should be glad she's even willing to say anything. The next time she comes home with one, I can guarantee you she won't even think about saying anything." said Meredith.

Derek sighed as he looked at Maeve. He couldn't think that far ahead. She was already getting big so quickly. It seemed like just yesterday Maeve was only Emily's size.

_I can remember when you fit in the palm of my hand.  
You felt so good in it; no bigger than a minute.  
How it amazes me you're changin' with every blink.  
Faster than a flower blooms, they grow up all too soon._

So let them be little,  
'Cause they're only that way for a while.  
Give 'em hope, give them praise,  
Give them love every day.  
Let 'em cry, let 'em giggle,  
Let 'em sleep in the middle,  
Oh, but let them be little.

_I never felt so much in one little tender touch.  
I live for those kisses, your prayers an' your wishes.  
An' now you're teachin' me how only a child can see.  
Tonight, while we're on our knees, all I ask is_

Please, let them be little,  
'Cause they're only that way for a while.  
Give them hope, give them praise,  
Give them love every day.  
Let 'em cry, let 'em giggle,  
Let 'em sleep in the middle,  
Oh, but let them be little.

Derek looked at Maeve and examined her tiny little fingers. It scared him, to think that one day he wouldn't be able to hold her little hand in the palm of his own. That he wouldn't be the one and only guy she loved with all her heart. That someone else would be protecting her. And Emily. She was barely a week old, and yet he was already concerned about her growing up too quickly. She was so tiny, it was almost un-realistic to think she wouldn't always be this tiny person that he could protect from every and any harm. Truth was time did really fly and they wouldn't always be this small.

_So innocent, precious soul  
You turn around, an' it's time to let them go.__Give them hope, give 'em praise_

So let them be little,  
'Cause they're only that way for a while.

_Give them love every day.  
Let 'em cry, let 'em giggle,  
Let them sleep in the middle,  
Oh, but let them be little._

"Don't you ever wish you could just freeze time?" whispered Derek across to Meredith. He pressed a kiss to Maeve's forehead. "Mere?" he whispered again. He then noticed that Meredith's eyes were closed and she was soundly asleep with her arm around Maeve. He smiled as he watched all three of his girls sleep peacefully.

_Let them be little._

_**Reviews make **__**my day! Here's the link to the picture. **_

_**.com/file_?id=4806270**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So there really is a good explanation for my non-updating. I was swamped with papers and my show that I was in opened and closed. But I'm back! Hopefully updates will be quicker now. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story, and wants me to continue. Moving on, in this chapter Maeve is four and Emily is one. I think you guys are really going to enjoy this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it! Oh, and picture links are on my profile! I encourage everyone to look at them! Reviews make my day =)**_

Meredith knew the moment Maeve had said "Daddy I want to go camping." that it was all going down-hill from there. Derek had thought it would be fun to camp out somewhere on the land. That it would be a fun "family bonding" sort of experience. While Meredith thought that this would just turn out to be a disaster. One _huge_ disaster.

"I still don't think this a good idea." said Meredith as she sat on a picnic blanket and watched Emily examine a rock that sat in front of her. "What if it rains?" questioned Meredith as she pulled Emily into her lap, before she attempted to eat dirt.

"Then it rains." said Derek as he looked up at Meredith. "Besides, it's a beautiful sunny day." said Derek with a smart-ass smirk on his face.

Meredith rolled her eyes; she leaned close to Emily's ear and whispered loud enough so Derek could here. "Your dad can be very stubborn."

"I heard that." called Derek as he hammered the tent's poles into the ground. He then brushed his hands off and stepped back to admire his work. "Not bad huh?" he asked Meredith as he walked the few feet over to her and sat down.

"Its okay." said Meredith as she looked at the plastic lining on the tent. How was that supposed to protect them from Seattle rain again?

"Just okay?" said Derek with a smirk. "I bet Emily thinks it's great?" said Derek as he took Emily from Meredith arms and placed her into his. "Right Em?" asked Derek as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Dada." Emily babbled happily.

Derek smirked at Meredith. Emily had yet to say mama, which Derek found quite amusing. Meredith found it cruel. She carried her for nine months. You would think the first thing out of the child's mouth would be mama.

"Should we eat the dinner you made?" asked Meredith as she peeked into the picnic basket Derek had put their food in. "Because she was starting to suck on my shirt." said Meredith as she gestured to the wet spot on the lower part of her chest.

Derek laughed and then looked down at Emily. "Are you hungry Em?" asked Derek as he tickled her stomach. She let a loud giggle.

Meredith smiled at her daughter. "We should probably get Maeve." said Meredith as she began taking some of food items out of the wicker basket. Derek nodded as he looked to see Maeve sitting on her knees in a meadow of grass a good distance away from them, with binoculars pressed to her eyes staring at the trees and the endless woods in front of her.

"Maeve!" called Meredith as she cupped her hands around her mouth. "It's time for dinner."

"Not now!" Maeve called back as she remained completely still, looking as though she was definitely not getting up.

"Maeve, come on. It's time to eat. You can use the binoculars later." called Meredith again, trying to persuade her daughter to come and join them. She sighed as she got no response from her.

"I'll go get her." said Derek as he handed Emily over to Meredith and started walking towards Maeve. He then walked over towards where Maeve was kneeling and sat down next to her. "Hey there princess. What are you looking at?" asked Derek.

"I'm waiting for a deer." said Maeve as she continued to look forward.

"Sweetie, we don't get too many deers in Seattle. Not around here anyway." said Derek as he smoothed down her dirty blonde hair that was parted into pigtails tied at the side of her head.

"We don't?" asked Maeve as she pulled the binoculars from her face and looked at her father with curious eyes.

Derek shook his head. "Not too many. But there's no harm in watching, but why don't we go eat first? Then Daddy will come back out and watch with you."

Maeve nodded eagerly. "Okay." she said as she tossed the binoculars into the grass and then proceeded to wipe her hands off on her pink fleece vest. For early summer it was warm, but the air still had a slight breeze to it. Maeve then grabbed hold of Derek's hand as they walked back where they had set up tent.

"Well hello there. Did we decide to eat?" asked Meredith . Maeve nodded eagerly as she sat down on the blanket. Derek then began handing plates out, filled high with food. They then all began to eat, enjoying the light breeze around them.

"Maeve, guess what Daddy brought for dessert." said Meredith as she threw the dirtied plates into the garbage bag they had brought.

"What?" asked Maeve as she took a long gulp from her mini water bottle.

"Water melon" said Meredith as she produced watermelon, already pre-cut by Derek and in a small Tupperware container.

"Yeah!" cheered Maeve as she dropped her water bottle and raced over to Meredith, trying to reach into the container. Derek laughed at his daughter's excitement. Maeve greedily began eating of the Tupperware keeping it to herself. Meredith looked at Derek with raised eyebrows, knowing that Maeve definitely wasn't planning on sharing.

"Don't worry I thought of that." said Derek as he reached into the basket and pulled out another container. This one filled with big thick slices for the two of them and small tiny ones for Emily. Meredith fed Emily a few pieces before turning to Derek.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." said Meredith with a grin and a shake of her head. She then took a bite out of the watermelon she held in her hand.

"Oh come on now. This isn't so bad, is it?" asked Derek as he wiped out and brushed a little bit of watermelon juice that had escaped onto Meredith's face. Meredith swat his hand away with a grin, and finished chewing before she spoke.

"Did you do this a lot as a kid? Go camping?" asked Meredith carefully choosing what to say. Derek was open about talking about his childhood; it just became a little sensitive around stuff like camping; seeing as that would be something his father would have done.

Derek smiled as he nodded his head, thinking of his childhood. "I remember once, all of us went camping. Me, Mom, Dad and everyone else. We even dragged Mark along. But I remember Amy being four at the time, and she didn't want to go because she was afraid that a creature from the lagoon would come and get her while she was sleeping. So Markand I slapped seaweed all over our bodies and stood in the lake. We ducked under when we saw her approaching the lake and then popped up and scared the crap out of her."

Meredith clucked her tongue at him. "You actually did that? To your little sister?" questioned Meredith not believing Derek would do something like that. Especially to his baby sister.

"It wasn't just my idea. Besides we were what… ten? We had no self control. But if it makes you feel better to know, when she couldn't sleep that night due to being so afraid, I sat up with her all night. Reassuring her that there were no sea-monsters and that she'd still be right in the same spot when she woke up." said Derek.

Meredith smiled hearing that last part. Now that was the Derek she knew. Always looking out for everyone and having to be the protector. Derek in turn winked at Meredith knowing what she was thinking. They held their gaze for a minute; before Meredith gasped and looked away.

"Emily!" cried Meredith as she quickly crawled across the blanket to where her one year old daughter had a large piece of watermelon and was trying to take a bite out of it. She had somehow reached into the container and taken the large piece that hadn't been cut. "No. No." said Meredith as she pulled the watermelon from her daughter in fear of her choking. Emily wasn't happy to say the least and started to wail.

"No. Bad Emmy." scolded Maeve, trying to match the type of tone her parents gave her when she gets in trouble.

"That's enough Maeve." warned Derek. Maeve immediately lowered her gaze focusing on the watermelon instead of the situation in front of her.

Meredith scooped Emily into her arms and sat with her for a moment, before Emily forgot what had happened and started playing with Meredith's hair. Meredith rolled her eyes at her daughter's innocence. It was amazing how babies could forget something so easily and move on. Wouldn't that tool be more useful in adults?

"Daddy!" called Maeve as she stood up wiping her sticky mouth with the back of her hands. "Can we go look for deers now?" asked Maeve.

Derek looked at his daughter and then looked at the mess that lay on the picnic blanket. He couldn't leave Meredith to clean up after this mess on her own, while keeping an eye on a rambunctious toddler.

"Maeve I really need to help Mommy clean-up the stuff." said Derek as he bent down in front of her.

"But you promised." said Maeve as her blue eyes quickly filled with tears and her lip quivered slightly.

"I know I did… I" started Derek before looking at Meredith not knowing how to respond. He had trouble saying no; when Maeve was getting upset.

"I've got it." said Meredith smiling slightly at how much Derek didn't want to upset Maeve. "Its only throwing away a few things, Em can help me. Right Em?" as she tickled the toddler and she let out an infectious giggle. "It's fine."

"Yeah!" squealed Maeve as she jumped up and down. "Come on Daddy!" said Maeve as she grabbed Derek's hand and started to drag him away. Derek looked back and mouthed a thank you towards Meredith, before picking Maeve up and running farther into the field. Meredith sighed as she looked at the mess that lay in front of her. She then turned her head and looked at Emily who was positioned on her hip.

"Looks like we have some work to do"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

An hour or so later Derek sat in a canvas pull out chair; with Emily curled in his lap, watching the fire he had put up. Maeve had been so excited to collect the twigs; her face had beamed when she had seen the flames start to go up. Maeve now sat in Meredith's arms as she finished what remained of the smore, that they had made using the fire.

"Daddy tell us a campfire story!" said Maeve with a grin.

"Story!" repeated Emily as she squealed excitedly.

Derek smiled and kissed Emily's head. He then bounced her slightly on his knee and pulled the blanket she wrapped around her, tighter to keep her warmer. "What kind of story?"

"Nothing scary." said Meredith as she raised an eyebrow at Derek. "Otherwise it will be a very long night."

"No scary stories. How about a story with a princess?" asked Maeve as her eyes lit up at the idea.

"A princess story huh? Let's see....... Alright are you ready for the story?" asked Derek as he watched Maeve nod excitedly as Emily sat staring at her father, not knowing what was really going on. He then continued, "Once upon time there was a beautiful princess named Maeve."

"And Emily! You can't forget Emmy Daddy!" chimed Maeve. Derek then sighed and looked at Meredith, who had an amused grin on her face.

"Once upon a time there were two beautiful princesses named Maeve _and_ Emily. They were the smartest and prettiest princesses in the entire….forest. And they lived in a big…." said Derek as he stopped abruptly to feel a few pellets of water hit the top of his head. He thought it had been drizzling, but now it was really starting to rain.

"This is great." said Meredith as she looked up at the sky and pulled Maeve closer to her body.

"Look's like we'll have to finish this story inside the tent." said Derek. "Why don't you guys go into our tent and get ready for bed, while I put all our supplies in the other tent.

Meredith nodded and took Emily from Derek's arms and grabbed Maeve's hand before pulling them into the tent, to keep dry. Derek started to quickly throw all there lanterns and coolers into the other tent he had pitched. He then rushed over and into the tent where Meredith and the girls were getting situated. Meredith shot Derek a wary and concerned look.

"Okay who's ready for the next part of the story?" asked Derek as a now pajama clad Emily crawled across the tent to him. Both girls bounced excitedly for a moment. Then a loud boom interrupted them, sending Maeve running towards Derek and Emily into hysterics.

"Derek this is ridiculous." said Meredith as she tried to soothe Emily. "The rain is getting worse and this tent isn't going to support this kind of storm." said Meredith as she started collecting two of the sleeping bags.

"Mere what are you doing?" asked Derek as he rubbed Maeve's back, who had permanently buried herself in the crook of Derek's neck.

"Going inside." stated Meredith as she picked up another blanket and quickly wrapped it around Emily. "There's no way the girls are staying out here." said Meredith as she ducked out of the tent and ran for the shelter of their house.

Derek then grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Maeve, like Meredith had done with Emily and grabbed the remaining belongings and headed out of the tent. Their supplies would be fine in the pitched tent; he was just concerned about getting everyone inside. He darted across the land, running the short distance to the house. He let out a sigh of relief as he stepped onto the porch. He then looked at Maeve, who had tears in her eyes.

"Our camping trip is ruined." said Maeve as a tear escaped her eye.

Derek smiled sadly and brushed the wetness off of her cheek. He was then struck with a brilliant idea. He smiled as he smoothed Maeve's hair.

"I don't about that Princess."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek and Meredith sat curled on the couch an hour or so later, as they watched their daughter's sleep on the miles of blankets they had thrown on the floor. Derek had come up with the indoor camping idea and had placed two chairs nearby and thrown a blanket, over the chairs for a makeshift tent and placed a flashlight upright, in place of a fire. The girls had absolutely loved it; and were now completely comatose.

"That was a good idea, the indoor camping" said Meredith as she sipped on the cup of freshly brewed coffee. "Slightly more full-proof then the outdoor camping" said Meredith with a giggle.

Derek laughed as he ran his fingers up and down Meredith's legs that were resting on his lap. He then leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "But you had fun?"

Meredith rolled her eyes at his cockiness. She had to admit, he always knew how to make a good time. She nodded and held her glass out to his. "To the freaking outdoors."

"To the freaking outdoors"


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm so sorry guys! Life has been on the fast track lately and I've had hardly anytime to sit down, let alone write a chapter! Luckily the school year is wining down and my show has opened, which means more time to update and write! Btw who saw the finale?! I think I myself died while watching the ending! Okay so we're moving along in the story to where Maeve is five and Emily two. I encourage everyone to look at the pictures in my profile!**_

Meredith smiled as she watched Emily stand on the airport chair, with her nose pressed up against the window. She was waiting for their plane, and watching the others as they took off. She remembered back to when she was that age. Whenever she flew with her mother she used to do the same thing. She would press her face up so close to the window, she would feel the coolness tingle into her cheeks. Of course her mother's reaction to this was,

"_Meredith, this is not a playground! Sit down."_

She admitted, standing on a chair in an airport terminal probably wasn't the best idea. But you were only young once. She grabbed under Emily's armpits and pulled her into her lap; and started to wildly tickle her. After Emily's fit of giggles subsided, she turned towards Meredith and looked at her with excitement in her eyes.

"We go on vacation?" babbled Emily.

Meredith smiled as she smoothed her daughter's hair back and gently kissed her forehead. "Yes we're going on vacation." She watched as Emily clapped her hands excitedly. Meredith smiled and turned when she heard the sound of pounding feet come towards her.

"Mommy we got you coffee." said Maeve as she pointed to behind her, where Derek was lagging slightly behind due to all the things he was carrying. Meredith shifted Emily to the seat next to her as she gratefully accepted her coffee.

"Thank you." said Meredith with a tired smile, as she helped Derek quickly hand Maeve and Emily their breakfast. Maeve took a large bite into her muffin and then looked up at Meredith.

"Mommy what's Disney like?" asked Maeve referring to where they were on their way too. "Is it fun?" asked Maeve curiously.

Meredith eyed Derek as she took a long sip of her coffee. She then swallowed before looking down to where her daughter sat near her feet. "I don't know sweetie. I've never been there before." said Meredith.

"It's a very magical place." chimed Derek. "You girls are going to love it there." said Derek as he stole a piece of Emily's muffin.

Maeve nodded seeming satisfied with Derek's answer, and went back to eating her muffin. Meredith then laid her head against Derek's shoulder.

"Why did we have to book an early flight again?" asked Meredith as she yawned slightly. She then took a long sip from her coffee.

"It was cheaper. Remember?" said Derek as he felt her shiver from the air conditioning in the airport. He began to rub her arms gently to try to keep her warm. Meredith smiled gratefully at him.

"_Flight 309 to Orlando, now boarding rows 24-21"_

"That's us right?" as Meredith got up and began to collect their belongings. She tossed a coloring book Emily had been using into her tote and then began to grab the sweatshirts they had brought for the plane ride.

"Yeah." said Derek as he picked Emily up and held her as glanced around to make sure they weren't leaving anything. "Ready?" asked Derek.

"Lets hope." said Meredith as she took Maeve's hand and they all started walking towards the airplane.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek grimaced slightly as the plane rocked, yet again. This flight so far had been nothing but turbulence. Maeve had been slightly scared at first, but had been fine after adjusting to the movement. Emily on the other hand, had been beside herself. She had screamed and wailed loudly. It had taken the combined efforts of him and Meredith to finally get her to calm down and go to sleep.

"You think she'll be okay if she wakes up?" asked Meredith softly as she stroked Emily's hair as her daughter was using her lap as a pillow.

"Hopefully she won't wake up. But if she does, there is only less than an hour left to go, so she'll get through it." said Derek.

Meredith sighed as she sipped her complimentary bottled water. "This doesn't feel like a relaxing vacation yet."

Derek smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "Don't worry it will be. I can guarantee you."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith frowned slightly as she looked up to see their hotel, as their car pulled in front of the large white building. She looked over to see Maeve and Emily clapping excitedly. She then saw Derek open the passenger side in the front and step out. She then proceeded to take the girls out and grab anything they had with them. She then stood with Derek as he tipped their driver.

"It's a little….. over the top looking. Don't you think?" asked Meredith as she bounced slightly to keep Emily from falling off her hip.

"Just a bit. What else can you expect it's Disney?" whispered Derek as Meredith giggled slightly at his comment. They then gave their luggage to the front desk as Derek went to go and check them in. Meredith set Emily down as she sat on a nearby couch.

"Don't run" called Meredith as she watched Maeve and Emily happily go and look at where someone was playing the piano in the center of the room. She smiled as she saw Maeve protectively take her little sister's hand as they approached closer. She looked next to her when she felt added weight to the couch.

"Our room isn't ready quite yet." said Derek as shoved a brochure he had been given into his back pocket. "But we brought our bathing suits in the carry-on, so we'll just take them down to the pool."

Meredith nodded in agreement as she leaned her head against Derek's shoulder. She continued to watch the girls as they danced along to the piano music. She looked to see Maeve take Emily's hand and begin to spin her around gently.

"You okay?" asked Derek softly, sensing that something was definitely on Meredith's mind.

Meredith nodded silently. She turned to look at Derek and saw that his eyes were filled with love and concern. "I was just thinking that maybe if I hadn't been an only child, if I would've had a sister or brother, if my parents would have stayed together or the chief would've at least stayed. That maybe if things had been different, this wouldn't have been my first time to Disney. But I shouldn't think about that. I'm here, with you and the girls and it's a happy place." Meredith quickly rambled ending her rambling thoughts.

Derek pressed a kiss to her forehead. When Meredith opened up like she just had, he usually tended to stay quiet, unless she continued to go into it. Of course he was more than willing to talk to her; he just didn't want to upset her. "Do you want to talk about?" asked Derek.

Meredith shook her head. "No. Now right now, not here. I'm going to go get the girls changed. I'll meet you by the exit sign over there." said Meredith as she grabbed one of the bags placed at her feet, and headed towards the girls.

"Alright." nodded Derek in agreement as he watched Meredith walk over to the girls. Disney was a happy place. Derek was hoping Meredith would realize though that she didn't have to be happy here all the time. She could hold resentment towards her mother, for never taking her here. She was allowed to feel emotions about being here, good or bad. Sometimes Disney isn't always as perfect as it seems.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek smiled as he watched Maeve and Emily race ahead of him and Meredith as they made there way over to the pool. They both immediately squealed with delight as they saw the pool.

"Don't run." said Meredith as she smiled not being authoritative in the least. They were happy to be here, who was she to ruin their fun? She then guided the girls over to a couple of lounge chairs under an umbrella and near a quieter end of the pool. She and Derek laid towels out as Maeve ripped off her cover-off and started to run towards the water.

"Hold it. Sunscreen." said Meredith as she motioned for Maeve to come back over. She was little neurotic about the sunscreen. It's just she and Derek were both doctors and new the consequences of not protecting your skin. She never wanted to see her kids in any terrifying medical situation just because she didn't instill in them to put sunscreen on.

"Mommy." whined Maeve. "I don't want to put it on. It takes forever to dry." complained Maeve as she stood cross-armed in front of Meredith.

"Too bad." said Meredith. "Now go over to Daddy so he can put some on you." said Meredith as she lathered Emily in sunscreen.

"No." whined Maeve. "I don't want too." she said as she continued to stand cross armed in front of Meredith.

"Maeve listen to Mommy. You have to put it on. I'm going to count to three and if you're not over here I'm going to take you back inside and then you can't go swimming. One…. two…." started Derek as Maeve raced over to him and outstretched her arms.

"Alright Miss Em you're free to play." said Meredith as she finished rubbing sun-screen on Emily's face.

"Yeah!" cheered Emily as she clapped her hands together and bounced slightly from where she was positioned in between Meredith's legs.

"You want me to take them in?" asked Derek as he finished putting sunscreen on Maeve's shoulders.

Meredith nodded. "I'll sit at the edge and whoever wants to go back to the lounge I'll go back with." said Meredith as she blew into Emily's orange water wings. "How the heck do you blow these things up?" as Meredith blew harder but the water wing continued to droop.

Derek took the other one and blew hard into and it immediately puffed up and he secured it with the plastic thing. He turned to Meredith with a smug grin on his face.

"Showoff" whispered Meredith as she cracked a smile at him as she pulled the floatation devices onto her daughter's arms. "Alright now we're really ready." said Meredith as Emily quickly scrambled off the chair and followed Maeve where they were both standing a few feet back from near the pool area staring at the huge pool. Meredith smiled as she watched the girls happily point to things. They had permanent smiles from the moment they had entered the building. Meredith quickly shimmied out of her cover up and revealed a black bikini.

Derek's eyebrows rose as he saw what Meredith was wearing. After having two kids, he was amazed at how perfect her body looked. If someone didn't know her you would have never thought she'd been heavily pregnant two times. Meredith smiled seductively as she walked past him and to where the girls were standing.

"Daddy come on!" called Maeve as she made her way to the ladder of the pool. Derek smiled as he walked over and quickly lowered himself into the pool as Meredith took her place on the edge. Maeve immediately jumped in after with only a small swim belt supporting her and began swimming excitedly around the pool.

"Jump to Daddy Em" called Derek as Emily stood next to Meredith looking suddenly unsure of the water. Emily looked at Meredith who was sitting next to her and holding on to her around her waist until she got in. She giggled then launched herself into Derek's arms, splashing Meredith in the process.

"Did you see that?" laughed Meredith. "When she jumped she had her tongue sticking out." said Meredith as Emily happily splashed about with Derek holding her up.

"She's got determination." said Derek as he watched Maeve swim around him in a circle. After a little while in the pool they decided to head back to the lounges where the girls played with the toys Meredith had thrown in the bag. Meredith sighed as she laid down on the chair. She then felt Derek get close to her ear and whisper,

"Next vacation it's just you and me and that bikini."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith looked on as Emily and Maeve smiled some of the biggest smiles she had ever seen. After the pool yesterday, combined with the tiredness of traveling the four of them had gone back to the room and basically crashed. Today they were in the Magic Kingdom, more specifically in the castle where the girls were participating in "Tea With The Princesses." The room was filled with eager little girls and family members who stood by as each different princess socialized with each girl.

"I'm guessing you were never one to dress up in the princess costume." said Derek as he turned off the video camera he had been using. He then put his arm around Meredith as she leaned into him slightly.

"Once, I think when I was three. For some dress up party for one of the kids from daycare." said Meredith. "I'm glad we got them those dresses to where." said Meredith referring to the costumes Emily and Maeve had on.

Last night Meredith had been thinking as she was tucking the girls in, that this whole tear party thing probably meant some of the little girls would be dressing up like the princesses. So as soon as the girls had fallen asleep she had sent Derek to one of the gift shops in their hotel. He had returned with a "Belle" costume for Maeve and "Snow White" costume for Emily, both of which were each of their favorite princesses. They had both eagerly put them on earlier today.

"I'm glad too. They seem like they're having a good time." said Derek as he watched Emily sip from the plastic tea-cup in front of her. Meredith nodded silently as she watched Maeve motion over for Cinderella to come over. The young woman playing the character happily obliged and went over and kneeled in front of her.

"My Aunt Izzie says, that Daddy is Mommy's Prince Charming." said Maeve as the woman eagerly listened and smiled at the five year old's response.

Meredith turned to Derek as she heard those words, knowing that he had heard them too. He gently kissed her and pulled away to look into her eyes. Meredith smiled up at him.

"She was almost right. You're not my Prince Charming, you're my knight in shining…. whatever"

_**Reviews make my day =)!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay I know, really there is no excuse for such a long wait. Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad people are still reading and enjoying the story. Alright so summer is finally here! Besides my summer job there is not much going on, which means updates will hopefully be a lot faster! Okay so in this chapter Maeve is six and Emily is three. This chapter jumps around a lot, but bear with me. Once again I encourage everyone to look at the pictures! Enjoy!**_

Meredith sighed as she sat down for the first time in hours. Her legs ached and her back was starting to really hurt. She had been running from one thing to the next all day. Maeve and Emily had both come down with the flu, causing mass chaos in the house. Between the, "Mommy I need more juice!" to the "Mommy I'm cold I need a blanket." she hadn't stopped moving all day. She could handle sick patients at the hospital; she just couldn't handle her own two sick kids. It was to stressful! She groaned as she heard the phone ring and reached over and picked it up.

"Hello" mumbled Meredith as she rubbed her temple gently.

"Hey it's me. How's it going over there." said Derek's voice on the other line of the phone. Meredith thought it was highly unfair that he was working and she was here. She of course loved her kids and would do anything from them. But after two straight days of this she really couldn't handle anymore.

"It's going, that's for sure. They're both finally resting." said Meredith as she leaned the phone against her ear and scraped her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"That's good. I'll be home in like an hour or so. I just have to finish some paperwork." said Derek. "Do you want me to pick something up on the way?" asked Derek.

"Yeah that sounds good. Grab anything. Both of them have hardly been eating and when they have been it's only been toast or soup." said Meredith.

"Italian sound good?" asked Derek as some shuffling noises were heard. _Probably, throwing stuff half hazardly into his briefcase, as always, _thought Meredith as she smiled slightly.

"Italian sounds great." said Meredith. "Food at all sounds good." started Meredith before being cut off by Emily calling for her. "Derek I got to go. I'll see you in a few." said Meredith quickly ending the conversation.

"Alright, I love you." said Derek as he smiled at that fact, that as much as Meredith complained about how tiring it was when the kids were sick, no matter how tired she was she would still do anything for them. "See you soon."

"Love you too. Bye"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAG**

Meredith smiled as she finished the last bit of her wine. She leaned against Derek as she sighed out in content.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" asked Meredith with a coy grin on her face as she leaned in and kissed Derek gently.

"You love me because I bring you food." said Derek with a grin. "If I hadn't brought anything home I don't think I would be receiving as much of a welcome."

"Really? Well I don't recall you bringing home anything last night and I remember giving you a huge welcome home." said Meredith.

"True very true" said Derek as Meredith leaned against his shoulder. He gently kissed her head, holding his nose long after his lips had been released, savoring the soothing lavender smell.

"Daddy? Mommy?" called a voice. Meredith and Derek both turned their heads to see Maeve standing there in her pajama pants and a big orange fleece that was two times the size of her.

"Hey princess. Why aren't you sleeping?" asked Derek as Maeve walked over to Meredith and cuddled herself up next to her. Derek then proceeded to put his hand on her forehead to check for any indication of a fever.

"My nose is too stuffed." complained Maeve. "And my throat hurts when I swallow." said Maeve as tears began to well in her eyes. "I don't feel good."

"Aw" said Derek as he gently pulled Maeve into his arms and slowly rubbed her back. "I know you don't princess. What if Daddy stayed with you for a little while? Would that make you feel better?" asked Derek

Maeve nodded her head from where it was perched against Derek's chest. Meredith smiled at Derek, as she watched him lovingly soothe Maeve. He had been a great father right from that start, always had been and always would be. Meredith began to clear the dishes on the coffee table and the two wine glasses. She trudged into the kitchen and began to run water on the dishes when she heard noise behind her. She turned to see Emily standing there clutching her bear in one hand.

"Emmie. What are you doing out of bed?" asked Meredith as she walked over and crouched down in front of Emily. "How you feeling?" asked Meredith as she smoothed down some of the hair that had escaped from her messy pigtails.

"Okay" answered a hoarse Emily.

"That's good. Why are you down here though?" asked Meredith as she felt Emily's forehead to check if she really was feeling better.

"I couldn't sleep. Are you mad?" asked Emily as her voice shook and tears threatened to spill.

"No, no, no. No Emmie don't cry. Mommy's not mad." reassured Meredith as she picked Emily up in one swift motion and gently rubbed her back. The poor little girl was so overtired, that anything could send her over the edge. It was then that Meredith noticed the white book sitting on the floor.

"Do you want me to read that to you?" asked Meredith gently as Emily kept her head on Meredith's shoulder, but nodded in response. "Alright why don't you go upstairs and get comfortable, while I go check on how your sister is doing. Okay?" suggested Meredith.

"Can I lay in your bed?" asked Emily quietly as she lifted her head and looked at Meredith. Meredith sighed inwardly; S_he really shouldn't be in our bed. How am I supposed to explain the germ concept to a three year old?_

"Of course you can. Now go upstairs and I'll meet you up there." as Meredith quickly kissed the crown of Emily's head and set her down.

She watched as the three year old picked up the heavy white book and headed towards the stairs. She watched for a few minutes until the small pajama clad body had disappeared. Meredith then quickly rinsed the glasses out and then left them to dry as she made her way back into the living room.

"Emily just came…" started Meredith before being quietly shushed by Derek. She gave a questioning glance before looking to see Maeve fast asleep in Derek's arms. She smiled slightly as she made her way over to the couch and sat next to him.

"She's snoring." commented Derek as they both watched Maeve's chest rise and fall with each breath.

"She's probably congested." said Meredith as she stroked Maeve's foot gently. She felt her flinch slightly underneath her touch.

"Or she gets it from you." said Derek with a grin as he began to stand up, preparing to tuck Maeve back into bed. Meredith shook her head and smiled and whispered,

"Asshole"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"How do you know she gets it from me? Maybe someone in your family snores and you just never knew it." said Meredith as she and Derek walked down the hall into their bedroom.

"No. She definitely gets it from you. But it's okay. You're cute when you snore, so hopefully it'll be the same for her." said Derek as he smirked.

"Funny" said Meredith as she rolled her eyes at and they stepped into her room. She then gasped slightly in awe of what she saw. Emily lay on the white comforter fast asleep, her thumb having found its way to her mouth and her other free hand clutching the book.

"What is she doing in here?" asked Derek with a small smile as he and Meredith leaned against the door and watched their daughter sleep.

"She came downstairs ten minutes ago; I promised her I would read her a story. I told her to go get comfortable and that I'd meet her upstairs. I feel so bad that she fell asleep before I even got up here." said Meredith as she leaned her head against Derek's chest.

"At least she's sleeping. That in itself is a good thing." said Derek.

Meredith nodded against his chest. She smiled at Emily as she watched her little body curl inward, something that Derek did when he was sleeping. Meredith then moved out of the doorway so Derek could gently move Emily from their bed to hers. She followed behind him as he carried her down the hall and into her room. Derek gently laid her down and pulled the blankets up, just as her eyes fluttered open ever so slightly.

"Daddy?" questioned Emily, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"I'm right here Em." said Derek as he kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep." he whispered as he gently rubbed her back, coaxing her to shut her eyes. He waited until her eyes had shut before quietly leaving her bed-side and joining Meredith at the door. He gently closed the door behind them as the two of them began to walk back down the hallway.

"Do you think both of them will start to feel better soon?" asked Meredith as she pulled a pair of cotton pajama pants out of the dresser. She quickly slid out of her jeans and into the soft pants.

"Well you know how long the flu lasts. Hopefully they'll feel better by Friday and Maeve can go back to school and Emily to daycare, by Monday." said Derek as he quickly changed his shirt.

"At least things will start to be getting back to normal." said Meredith as she and Derek climbed into bed. Derek's hand finding its usual resting spot, intertwined with Meredith's, with the other around his waist. Meredith smiled as she closed her eyes thinking of when everything would finally be sane.

_Finally back to normal_

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek grimaced slightly as he heard Meredith get sick for the fifth time that night. She had been throwing up non-stop for almost four hours. At first Derek had immediately gone into the bathroom to help, but Meredith turned him away. She was usually like that when she was sick, didn't want anyone's help.

"Derek" called Meredith hoarsely in between getting sick.

Derek jumped up knowing that if Meredith was asking for him, it meant something wasn't right. He quickly walked into the bathroom to see Meredith dry-heaving into the toilet. He immediately began to rub her back gently trying to get her to relax. But when she didn't stop he gently began putting pressure on the sides of her abdomen, a trick he had learned in med school. He continued to do this until Meredith finally stopped. He then watched as she looked at him and slowly started to devour into a fit of sobs.

"Shhh, you're alright." comforted Derek as he gently rubbed her back, like he was comforting a scared child. In all the times Derek had ever seen Meredith sick, she had never gotten upset about it.

"Uhhh" groaned Meredith as she furiously wiped the tears away. "I'm a pathetic sick mess." said Meredith as she leaned her head back against the wall, hoping the cool tile would cool her down.

"You're allowed to be pathetic when you're sick." said Derek as he gently kissed her head, before standing up and offering his hand. "Come on we'll go back to bed, and you can try and get some sleep." said Derek

Meredith shook her head. "I'm still too nauseous. I don't want to chance it." said Meredith with a very small smile. "You go back to bed and get some sleep. You need rest; you have three long surgeries tomorrow. I'll be fine." said Meredith.

Derek stood there for a moment, taking in what she said, before turning around and leaving for a moment. He appeared moments later with two pillows and one of the throw blankets on the bed.

"I'm not leaving you alone." said Derek as he settled down on the floor. He sat up against the wall, putting a pillow behind his head. He then put a pillow on his lap and tapped it, indicating for Meredith to lay on it. She gave him a confused look before slowly laying down, as Derek proceeded to cover her with the blanket.

"Sleep." Derek whispered as he gently played with her hair, hoping that it would lull Meredith into a peaceful sleep. Meredith gratefully shut her eyes, hoping that there would be no more interrupted slumber.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG**

Derek entered the house late afternoon the next day, the girls running before him, both having gone back to daycare and school days before.

"Mere?" called Derek as he quickly took of his jacket and hung it on the coat rack in the hallway. "Mere?" he called again as he walked into the kitchen to see her sitting at the island, staring at something on it. "You okay?"

Meredith turned to face him, a smile dancing on her lips. She removed the object from the counter and held it out to Derek. "I'm pregnant." she stated with an anxious grin.

"What?" gasped Derek as he took the object in his own hand, a smile finding it's way to his lips. "But you were so sick, you were never that sick with Emily or Maeve."

"I went to the doctor, I have a touch of the flu, but I'm also pregnant. I wanted to keep this to actually show you." said Meredith.

"We're having another baby?" asked Derek with a grin as he put his arms around Meredith's waist and pressed his forehead up against hers.

"We're having another baby"

_**Reviews make my day =)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone! I was quite amused at how much people wanted the new baby to be a boy, let's just say you read my mind ;). Okay in this chapter Maeve is seven, Emily is four and Jack is seven months. I know I'm being a nag but please look at the pictures that go along with the chapter!**_

Meredith blinked her eyes profusely as she adjusted to the streaming light. She looked around trying to remember, where she was. She saw the pale blue walls of the nursery and remembered that she had been up most of the night with a teething Jack. But that's not what had just woken her up now. She looked over to Emily standing there bouncing on her toes slightly.

"Good morning birthday girl." said Meredith as she pulled Emily into her lap and kissed her all over her face, as Emily shrieked in delight.

"Mommy I'm four today." said Emily as she excitedly bounced on Meredith's knees.

"I know. And whose party is today? Is it Maeve's?" teased Meredith as she tapped her finger on her head, to mimic thinking.

"No!" giggled Emily

"It's not? Is it Jack's?" asked Meredith

"Mommy it's mine!" said Emily happily.

"Oh that's right. How could I forget?" giggled Meredith as she pressed a kiss to her forehead. She then noticed that the crib was empty. "Emmie where's Jack?" asked Meredith as she looked around the room.

"I don't know." said Emily as she shrugged her shoulders. Meredith quickly picked Emily up and walked quickly down the stairs. "Derek?" called Meredith, knowing he'd be up, "Have you seen…." started Meredith before she stopped to see Derek mixing pancake batter with one hand and holding Jack in the other, while the two of them danced to the radio. "There you are." said Meredith as she finally got Derek's attention and he turned around and smiled.

"Good morning. Hey look it's the birthday girl." said Derek enthusiastically to Jack as he handed him over to Meredith and opened his arms to a waiting Emily. "And do you know what birthday's mean?" asked Derek with a hint of mischief in his eye. Emily smiled as she shook her head.

"Birthday raspberries" said Derek as he lifted Emily's pajama top up and proceeded to blow raspberries all over her stomach, as Emily squealed in delight.

Meredith shook her head as she turned her head to face Jack, who was comfortably resting in her arms. "Daddy's so silly" stated Meredith as she grinned, still half watching Derek. Her attention was turned back to Jack, when he let out a big yawn.

"Are you tired little guy?" said Meredith as she patted his pajama clad back. "Well you wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't kept Mommy up all night." said Meredith as she kissed Jack's head.

"Mommy, Daddy's making blue-berry pancakes." said Emily excitedly as she wiggled out of Derek's arms and went to sit at the table.

"I see." said Meredith with a smile as she put Jack into his high-chair and securely strapped him in. She then looked around the room. "Where's Maeve?" she asked Derek.

"I got her up when I got dressed; she said she wanted to help. She was outside picking flowers for the tables. I should get her, it's time to eat." said Derek as he began to load the pancakes onto a plate.

"I'll go get her." said Meredith as she walked to the front of the house and opened the door. She stepped onto the porch and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Maeve! Breakfast is ready." called Meredith as she waited for a response. Suddenly she saw a glimpse of blond hair coming from the other side of the house.

"I'm here!" called Maeve as she quickly ran to the porch, her pink sundress flowing in the wind as she ran. "Mom look what I found for the tables." said Maeve excitedly as she raised the bunches of daisies she had picked.

"They're beautiful. They'll look really nice on the table." said Meredith as she led Maeve into the house. Meredith smiled sadly as she watched her rush ahead into the kitchen. Lately mommy had been shortened to mom and it was killing Meredith to realize that her daughter wasn't so little anymore. Meredith walked into the kitchen to see everyone devouring into the pancakes.

"Gee any left for me?" joked Meredith as she stood next to Derek mockingly putting her hand on her hip.

"Nope." answered Emily with a syrup covered smile. "They were delicious though." said Emily as she took a sip of juice.

Meredith frowned as she looked to see Jack happily chewing on small pieces of pancake and Maeve chewing away. "No one will share with me?" asked Meredith pouting her lip slightly.

"I will." said Derek as he cut a piece off and fed it to Meredith. He then proceeded to cut and feed her another piece.

"Thanks." said Meredith with a grin as quickly kissed Derek on the lips.

"Ewww!" said Maeve as she made a face at her parent's affection. "That's gross. I'm not hungry anymore." said Maeve as she pushed her plate away and hopped off her chair. "Come on Em lets go play."

"Okay." said Emily as she too jumped off her chair and followed her big sister out of the room.

"I'm glad she still thinks kissing is gross." joked Derek as he gathered the plates and brought them over to the sink. Meredith rolled her eyes at Derek's protectiveness. She then came up behind him and run her hands up and down his back.

"I don't think kissing is gross." said Meredith with a smirk as Derek turned around and smiled at her. He then pushed her up against the sink. "Thanks again for sharing breakfast with me. I just don't know how I'll thank you." said Meredith as she kissed Derek.

"I could think of a few ways." said Derek as he deepened the kiss. Meredith giggled until she heard another giggle along with hers. She opened her eyes to see Jack sitting in his high chair, gurgling and giggling to himself.

"Baby in the room." whispered Meredith as she pulled away. Derek turned and looked at Jack. He then frowned and turned to face Jack.

"Way to ruin a moment buddy." said Derek in an annoyed tone. Meredith laughed slightly and kissed his cheek, getting closer to his ear and whispered,

"Don't worry I'll make sure to thank you later."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith smiled as watched Emily happily run around the room with her friends and cousins. She watched as her pigtails flopped in the wind as she screamed as one of her classmates chased her.

"We're here." called Izzie as she walked in carrying her and Mark's two and half year old daughter Kara, followed by Leah their six year old and finally Kyle and Mark.

"Hi guys." said Meredith as she stood up with Jack on her hip. "Hi Kara." said Meredith sweetly as she tickled Kara. "Leah, Emily's all over the place." said Meredith with a laugh. "And Kyle, Maeve's around here somewhere." said Meredith as she looked around. "Ah there she is." said Meredith as she saw Derek and Maeve approach the group.

"Hey guys." said Derek as Maeve stood next to him with a grim look on her face. "Maeve say hi." encouraged Derek.

"Hi Uncle Mark, Aunt Izzie, Leah and Kara." said Maeve as eyed Kyle slightly. The two of them were constantly going at it, teasing each other non-stop.

"Hi Loser." answered Kyle simply. Maeve frowned at the name calling and swiftly walked away.

"Kyle." warned Izzie as she set Kara down onto the grass. "What did I tell you?" asked Izzie as she raised her eyebrow at her son.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." mumbled Kyle as he plopped into a vacant chair, pulling his game-boy from his pocket.

"Right." said Izzie as patted him on the head. "Mere, I gave the cake to one of Derek's sisters….. Kathleen I think." said Izzie as she turned to Mark who nodded, before walking away to go help Derek with the grilling.

"Yeah that's Kathleen; she offered to go fill the ice-bucket. She's the only one of Derek's sisters that could make it today." said Meredith as she bounced Jack who was squirming to get down.

"What's the matter buddy?" asked Meredith as she looked at Jack and then looked in the direction he was focused on to see Alex and Lexie entering though the gate. "Oh you see Uncle Alex." said Meredith as she smiled as Jack excitedly bounced in her arms.

"I still don't understand why he likes him so much." stated Izzie as she watched Jack.

"He's his god-father." stated Meredith as she kissed Jack's head affectionately.

"Yeah but he doesn't know that." said Izzie as she sat down watching Kara play with a toy in the grass.

"What's not to like?" grinned Alex as he interrupted their conversation. "Hey Buddy." said Alex as he turned his direction to Jack. Meredith then handed the eager baby over to Alex. "How's my favorite little guy?" asked Alex with a smile.

"Teething." answered Meredith as she sat down on one of the chairs. "Teething and keeping his mother up at all hours of the night." said Meredith as she sipped on glass of lemonade.

"Don't worry I'll keep the kid out of your hair for awhile." said Alex. "Come on Jack, lets go do something manly." said Alex as he walked away with Jack in his arms.

"He's too much." laughed Izzie as she pulled Kara into her lap and kissed her all over her head.

"He is. Right Lex?" Meredith asked Lexie, as Lexie took the seat next to Meredith and sat down.

"Oh definitely. Jack's getting so big Mere. Do you think he'll be walking soon?" asked Lexie curiously.

"I think so. He's starting to stand up with something to support on. I know you and Alex are waiting for him to ring-bearer. But you guys still have like five months until the wedding. He should be walking by then, or at least somewhat walking." said Meredith as she watched Jack interact with Alex on the other side of the yard.

"Actually I think we're going to move the wedding up. To next month." said Lexie as she nervously played with the string on her capri's.

"Next month?" asked Izzie as her eyes widened. "Why would you move it up? People only move up weddings if someone's sick or preg….." started Izzie before her eyes widened more at her own realization. "Oh my god Lexie are you pregnant?"

"Shhh" whispered Lexie as she frantically shushed Izzie. "Yes I'm pregnant. But Alex doesn't know yet, so lower your voice." said Lexie.

"That's why you want to move up the wedding?" asked Meredith trying to take in everything that had been said.

"Yeah I figured it would be easier to do it now then to do it later." said Lexie. "I mean really what's a few months earlier?" shrugged Lexie.

"I just can't believe you're pregnant." said Izzie.

"Who's pregnant?" asked Mark as he walked up and wrapped his arms around Izzie's hips, followed by Addison, Cristina and Owen all whom had just arrived, Derek, Alex and Jack.

Meredith looked at Izzie with wide eyes. Clearly Izzie wasn't going to step and take the blame for this one. Meredith quickly looked at Lexie who looked two shades paler than she already had.

"Come on who's knocked up?" asked Cristina as she raised her eyebrows in slightly interest to the situation.

Meredith looked back and forth between the two women, before finally making her move. "I am." answered Meredith.

Too follow Meredith's impromptu announcement was around of "Really", "Already?" Everyone continued to congratulate her all around.

"Meredith?" questioned Derek as he looked at her hesitantly. He looked at her with wide eyes that danced with excitement and happiness. "Are you sure?"

Meredith nodded slowly before she was pulled into a hug by Derek. She breathed a sigh of relief that a minor crisis was averted. She'd explain to Derek everything later, and would eventually tell everyone else that it was a false pregnancy.

"I can't let you do this." Lexie blurted as she looked up from where her eyes had been resting on the grass. "I'm the one that's pregnant. So can we please just drop it?" asked Lexie as she quickly walked away and out the gate of the backyard.

Everyone's gaze immediately shifted to Alex, who seemed to be frozen slightly. He quickly shook himself out of the trance. Alex then handed Jack over to Meredith who quickly took him.

"If I… uhh… can't get her to come back, it was a great party Mere. Tell Em we said Happy Birthday." said Alex as he too quickly exited the yard.

Everyone stood in silence for a few moments before everyone's attention was broken by Maeve's screaming. Meredith immediately looked up and saw Maeve running towards her.

"Maeve what's wrong?" asked Meredith as she bent over slightly to talk to her. "What's the matter?"

"Look what Kyle did!" screamed Maeve as she turned to show the other side of her face, which had icing all over her cheeks and in her hair. Everyone turned to see Kyle with a smeared cupcake in his hand, licking his finger.

"Kyle Benjamin Sloan." called Izzie angrily, as she quickly walked over to talk to him. Mark then followed her looked just as annoyed as Izzie was, but at the same time trying not to laugh at his son's mischief.

Cristina then turned towards Meredith smirking slightly as she raised her beer in one hand.

"Great party Mere. Best one yet.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGGA**

Meredith stood as she watched Emily sitting in the middle of the living room floor, staring wide eyes at all the presents around her. She sat in her pajamas her hair still wet from her bath. This was something Meredith and Derek did with all their kids. Let them open their presents with just the two of them, without any other siblings. Emily had opened all of her presents except the one that Meredith and Derek were going to give her. Derek nodded before leaving the room.

"So are you excited to know what your present is Em?" asked Meredith with a smile as Emily bounced excitedly. The whole day Meredith had seen Emily at her happiest. Constantly giggling and bouncing and enjoying herself.

"Uh-huh. Is it a big present Mommy?" asked Emily with a cheeky smile.

"It is pretty big, that's why it's a present you have to share with everyone in this family." said Meredith as she ran her fingers through her daughter's wert curls.

Emily frowned at the response. "I have to share my present? That's not fair." said Emily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Trust me just wait and see." said Meredith as she heard the back door open and Derek walk back in. "Here comes Daddy."

Derek then entered the room holding the leash to a golden colored Labrador. Emily immediately jumped up and down excitedly and raced over to the dog and starting petting it's coat.

"Is this really my present?" asked Emily in awe as she continued to rub the dog's fur coat.

"It's your present, but it's also a family present. But you have to promise to help good care of her." said Derek.

"Her?" asked Emily excitedly. "It's a girl?"

Derek nodded and smiled at his daughter's joy. "It's a girl. She's a Labrador dog. That's a type of dog. And she's six years old. And trained." as he winked the part to Meredith. He and Meredith had agreed, if they were going to get a dog it had to be previously trained.

"But because she was brought here on your birthday was one of your presents, you get to name her. Any ideas to what you might name her?" asked Meredith.

Emily paused and tapped her nose for a moment. Suddenly her eyes light up, an idea clearly popping into her head.

"Lacy"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith sighed as she crawled into bed wearing a pair of Derek's shorts and her old Dartmouth tee-shirt. She snuggled under the sheets as she heard the bathroom door open and Derek walk out. He gave her a soft smile as he got into the bed and pulled the blankets onto him. Meredith sensing the slight hostility between the two of them began to run her fingers through his curls as she rolled to lie on top of him. She slowly kissed him as Derek began to smile.

"I did make a promise to thank you properly." said Meredith as she gently kissed his earlobe.

"You did." said Derek as he began to slowly kiss her neck. He continued to do so for a few minutes until he pulled away and looked Meredith straight in the eyes. "So you're really not pregnant?" asked Derek.

Meredith smiled sadly and shook her head. "No. I was trying to be a good sister and help Lexie." said Meredith as she traced Derek's jaw line with her finger.

"Do you think we'll ever have another baby?" asked Derek as he slowly began to kiss her. Meredith smiled beneath the kiss and broke it ever so slightly and whispered.

"Who know? We might get lucky tonight."

_**Reviews make my day!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks everyone for the wonderful feedback, it's always nice to hear what everyone has to think about the chapter =D. Okay so I will be on vacation from July 28**__**th**__**- August 3**__**rd**__** so this will be the last update until I get back. In this chapter Maeve is eight, Emily is five and Jack is a year and a half. I'm sorry it's not as long as usual, I wanted to get it up before leaving though. As always I encourage everyone to look at the pictures; not just for story reasons but because the pictures I'm finding are just so freaking adorable! Remember reviews make my day =)**_

Meredith stared with wide eyes at the mass chaos that was taking place in her house. Lexie and Alex's wedding was today and right now the entire bridal party was preparing in Meredith's kitchen. Derek and she had gladly offered the land as a place for the wedding, but Meredith had hoped the prepping would be done at a different house. But no, of course life couldn't be that simple.

"Mom!" called Maeve as she rushed into the kitchen. "Mom!" called Maeve again.

"Maeve I'm right here, not down the block." asked Meredith as she pulled Emily's hair into a high ponytail. "What's wrong?" asked Meredith as she secured the elastic rubber-band and clipped a clip into it. She then motioned for Emily to go play.

"I was playing with Jack in the living room and I had left my tights on the coffee table because you told me to wait until later to put them on, and before I could get to them Jack walked over picked them up and pulled them, ripping a giant hole in them." rambled Maeve in one breath as she held up the evidence.

"Its fine Maeve there's a second pair in your drawer upstairs." said Maeve as she adjusted the pink ribbon at the end of Maeve's braid. One thing Maeve had definitely inherited was Meredith's rambling. "He's just a baby and he's getting restless. I'm going to go get him ready now." said Meredith

"Fine." said Maeve as she sighed dramatically as she headed for the stairs. "I'll just go change." trailed Maeve's voice as she disappeared to upstairs. Meredith rolled her eyes and laughed slightly at her daughter's exit.

"Mere!" called Lexie from where she was sitting at the counter, having her hair curled by another bridesmaid. "Can you give Becca a bottle?" asked Lexie as she winced

as her hair was pulled.

Meredith turned to see her three month old niece sitting content in a bouncer on the floor. Lexie and Alex had decided to wait after Becca was born to marry. They figured it would be too much pressure to squeeze it all in at once.

"Yeah." said Meredith as she pulled the bathrobe she had over her dress tighter. She then walked over to the infant and gently picked her up. "Hey there you. Are you hungry?" asked Meredith as she took the bottle Lexie had left on the counter, and began feeding her. Suddenly she heard the ringer of her cell phone go off. She quickly glanced at the caller id to see it was Derek and opened the phone.

"Hi." said Meredith, her voice sounding frazzled.

"Oh you sound relaxed." joked Derek. "What's the matter Bridal Central is slowly spiraling out of control?"

"Shut up!" said Meredith with a giggle. "Its nuts around here, between all the hair and the makeup and the breakfast Izzie made. I wish I was over there with you guys." said Meredith as she leaned the phone against her ear.

"You'd rather be over here, where Mark is slightly hung over and the rest of them haven't even made an attempt to up and get dressed." said Derek with slight apprehension evident in his voice, at how Meredith would react.

"Derek! You promised you wouldn't let the bachelor party get out of hand." said an exasperated Meredith.

"I didn't! They all just have an extremely low tolerance for alcohol." said Derek. "Look I'll make sure they're at the church by two o'clock and completely sober." said Derek.

"You better!" said Meredith before she hung up. She sighed as she looked down at Becca who was looking at her with her big brown eyes, as she happily drank from the bottle.

"Men."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Jack hold still." said Meredith as she tried to put Jack's polo shirt on. She finally grabbed his arms long enough to get him into the shirt. "There." said Meredith as she sat him up on the bed. "All done." said Meredith.

"All done?" Jack repeated.

Meredith smiled at how her son was beginning to slowly start forming words on his own. Even if he was being difficult how could anyone stay mad at someone that adorable?

"Yes you're all done." said Meredith as she stroked his fine hair. "Are you ready to be part of Uncle Alex and Aunt Lexie's wedding?" asked Meredith.

"Unca Awex." babbled Jack.

"Yes Uncle Alex." said Meredith as she looked to see Derek come into the room. "Why don't we clean up nice." joked Meredith as Derek entered the room in a crisp black tux.

"Thank you." said Derek as he jokingly twirled. He came up behind Meredith and kissed her on the cheek, leaving his mouth at ear-level to whisper. "You look beautiful."

Meredith smiled as she picked Jack up and held him towards Derek. "What about me Daddy? Don't I look handsome?" asked Meredith in a cute voice as she shook Jack slightly, making him laugh.

"Look at you buddy!" exclaimed Derek as he took Jack in his arms. "Definitely going to be the best dressed in the wedding party."

"Speaking of the wedding party is everyone downstairs and lined up to go?" asked Meredith as she fixed the collar on Derek's suit.

"Yeah everyone is…."started Derek before Cristina came walking into the room.

"Mere, three is downstairs having a massive panic attack about the wedding. I think we need you." said Cristina.

Meredith sighed as she turned to Derek. "You got him?" asked Meredith as she indicating towards Jack. Derek nodded and Meredith then turned and nodding at Cristina indicating she was coming.

"Let me go make sure there is going to be a wedding."

**GAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG**

"Lexie?" called Meredith as she came down the stairs. "Lex?" called Meredith before she found her sister in her white dress, sitting on her sofa absentmindedly staring into space. "Lexie the wedding's about to start, you ready?"

"I can't do this." said Lexie. "Just tell everyone the wedding is off. Get Becca from Izzie and tell Alex I'll meet him at home." said Lexie as she stood up and started walking into the foyer.

"Whoa, whoa Lexie. What the heck is going on? Where is this coming from?" asked Meredith as she grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her back into the living room.

"Just please tell everyone I'm sorry but I can't do this." said Lexie as she shook her head forcefully as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Lex." said Meredith not knowing what else to say. When it came to playing the "big sister" role, to Meredith it was still foreign. Obviously she and Lexie had grown closer over the years but even now, she couldn't read her at times like these.

"I can't do this. What if it doesn't work out? What about Becca? God forbid we divorce she'd be dragged from house to house. Why get married and ruin the perfect set-up we have now." asked Lexie

"Lexie." said Meredith as she sat down next to her. "Alex loves you and Becca. And nothing is ever going to change that. Yes life happens, but if you don't marry him you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Because you're going to lose out on marrying one of the best guys I know." said Meredith.

Lexie sat in silence taking in Meredith's words before, letting out a deep breath and nodding her head. Meredith nodded understanding what Lexie was trying to say, without her having to speak. Maybe she read her better than she thought. Meredith stood up and outstretched her hand.

"Come on. Let's you get you married."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith smiled as she watched Lexie and Alex dance happily, with Becca held in between them. The ceremony had gone of without a hitch, and Lexie's cold feet had disappeared as soon as she saw Alex at the end of the isle. Maybe weddings weren't so bad.

Derek came up behind Meredith and placed his fingers in front of her eyes. She turned around and smiled at him. She leaned into his embrace, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So alls well, that ends well, huh?" asked Derek as he kissed the side of Meredith's forehead. Meredith laughed as she nodded. "I think our house makes a pretty good wedding reception backdrop. Maybe we could start doing this as a living. Rent out our land." joked Derek.

"Because the two million a year you earn isn't enough already?" retaliated Meredith, as Izzie wand Mark walked over and stood next to them.

"Well I think that the next wedding you two host will be costing you guys a fortune. You know the saying bride's family pays for the wedding." said Mark with a grin.

"Who says Maeve or Emily will be getting married anytime soon?" asked Derek.

Mark jerked his head over to the wooden platform that had been set up for dancing. Both Meredith and Derek turned to see Maeve dancing away with Kyle, her infectious giggle filling the air as he spun her around. Meredith and Izzie both immediately began laughing.

"Looks like there's going to be a wedding in the near future" asked Mark with an amused grin.

Derek eyes widened slightly as he continued to watch the two children. He then turned to Mark narrowing his eyes at him. His only comment being;

"Over my dead body."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello again! I have returned from little vacation hiatus and I'm back and raring to go! I apologize for the delayed update! Okay so after this update, there will probably be a short lull period because I have summer assignments that need attending too haha. Anyways here's the next chapter, Maeve is now nine, Emily six and Jack is two. As always I encourage everyone to look at the pictures. Sorry for the excessive rambling lol, Happy Reading!**_

Meredith groaned as the alarm started beeping loudly, awaking her from her peaceful sleep. She smacked the alarm with her right hand before turning back over and burying herself in the blankets. She was trying to forget that it was eight o'clock in the freaking morning, on a Saturday and that it happened to be her and Derek's only day off this week.

"Was that the alarm?" mumbled Derek sleepily from his spot in the crook of Meredith's neck. He opened one eye slowly and then shut it quickly due to the brightness shining into the room.

"Yeah." said Meredith said as she snuggles deeper into the pillow, hoping that the soft object would barricade her from the day. "I miss the Saturdays when we used to get to sleep."

"Before we had kids?" asked Derek with a grin as he slowly kissed her neck. "When we could lie in bed all day."

"I love our kids, I just don't love their activities." said Meredith as she turned to face Derek and gently stroked his five o'clock shadow.

"Ems got her ballet recital, right?" asked Derek with a yawn as he lazily ran his fingers through Meredith's waves.

"Yeah at twelve, Maeve's got gymnastics and Jack's got a birthday party. So I'll go right from the birthday party to the dance recital, and then swing by and grab Maeve on the way back." said Meredith, as she rubbed her temple, trying to release some of the pressure that was slowly building in her head.

"Won't Maeve be waiting around?" asked Derek.

"Emily's performance is like number four in the program. After she's done, I'll go backstage and get her and then we'll dart out with plenty of time to spare." said Meredith, as she sighed. "It's going to be a long day."

"Mhmhm" agreed Derek, before turning his attention back to Meredith's neck. He slowly began biting her neck, making Meredith arch her back slightly in response.

"A quickie?" asked Meredith as she turned her head and began kissing Derek quickly and continuously. "A quickie will make me feel better." mumbled Meredith in between kisses.

"We definitely need a quickie."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Maeve Alison Shepherd, you better be down here in two minutes! We're going to be late!" shouted Meredith up the stairwell.

She the quickly handed Emily a bowl of cereal and gave Jack some cut-up fruit and a yogurt. She tapped her fingers impatiently as she stood by the toaster waiting for it to pop. She sighed as she waited impatiently.

"Is the toaster, now broken?" asked Meredith as she peered into, inspecting it further. Suddenly the toast sprung out, hitting Meredith sharply in the face and scorching her face slightly due to the heat. "Crap!" yelled Meredith.

Emily gasped from the table, and Meredith whipped around to see Jack and Emily sitting there, she had forgotten they were present in the room for that spilt second.

"Mommy you said a bad word." said Emily with wide eyes.

"Yes Mommy you did." said Derek with an amused grin as he leaned up against the kitchen doorframe, hoping to watch how the rest of this scene would unfold.

Meredith eyed Derek as he chuckled slightly; she then walked over and sat down next to Emily. "You're right Em; Mommy did say a bad word. A word that you shouldn't say and Mommy is very sorry." said Meredith.

"It's okay I forgive you." answered Emily with a cheeky smile as she went to slurping her cereal.

"Me too!" shouted Jack with a mouthful of banana. "I forgives you too Mommy" said Jack as she took a large sip from his sippy cup.

"You forgives me too?" joked Meredith as she ruffled Jacks hair. She loved how Jack was at such an innocent age, where he was a kid, but he was still a baby. She then pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you both for forgiving me." said Meredith as she stood up and walked back over to the toaster, to see if the toast was edible. As she was brushing the crumbs off the counter, she felt Derek's arms wrap around her. She turned toward him, and quickly glanced in the direction of her kids, before playfully swatting him.

"What was that for?" asked Derek with a grin as he pulled Meredith closer to him, and she looped her arms around his neck.

"You didn't even bail me out over there. I can really feel the love." answered Meredith a smile. "Wont even pull the woman you love out of a dire situation." said Meredith as she clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Well I thought I showed you how much I loved you this morning." whispered Derek, as Meredith let out a giggle. "But I guess I'll just have to remind you later."

"I guess you will." said Meredith with a smile, her smile faded when she saw her wrist, and the time that it read. "Oh my god we've got to go!" said Meredith as she quickly pecked Derek on the lips and grabbed her bag from the counter.

"Mommy am I coming with you now?" asked Emily as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"No Em, Daddy's bringing you to the recital. But I'll be there to watch and pick you up afterwards." said Meredith as she undid the buckle on Jack's booster seat. "Maeve come on we've got to go!" shouted Meredith up the stairs as she grabbed her bag.

"I'll see you later in the auditorium." said Derek as he handed Meredith the wrapped present for the party, and pecked her on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." said Meredith as she shifted Jack farther up on her hip. "Maeve, I'm counting to three. One……. Two" started Meredith.

"I'm here, I'm here. I was putting on my leotard." said Maeve as she came running down the stairs in her gymnastics ensemble.

"It took you that long?" asked Meredith with a slight raise of her eyebrows. "Alright, lets just go." said Meredith as she grabbed her car keys.

"No time for breakfast?" asked Maeve, as she grabbed her duffel bag and pulled on a sweatshirt.

"If you had come down the first time I called you, you could've had something better than just a banana." said Meredith as she handed Maeve a banana. "Come on, we've got to go." said Meredith.

"Okay but remember I have my meet at twelve thirty. At the gym." said Maeve as she started heading out the door. "One of you will be there right?" asked Maeve.

"Umm… Derek you can take the kids right?" asked Meredith as she looked back towards Derek, her mind now spinning with the list of today's agenda.

"Yeah I'll take them from the dance recital." said Derek as he rinsed the breakfast bowls.

"I'll be there." said Meredith as she turned and nodded at Maeve. She shook her head and smiled gently.

"I'll be there."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith rubbed Jack's back as he continued to wail. Meredith unfortunately had to leave the party early to make it to Emily's dance recital. Jack had not been too pleased and had been hysterically crying for the last seven minutes. Meredith opened the door to her SUV and buckled Jack into his car seat.

"Would you like some juice?" asked Meredith as she saw Jack beginning to calm down. Jack sniffed and nodded his head. Meredith fished around in her tote purse before producing Jack's sippy cup of apple juice. She handed it to him and he gratefully accepted. She brushed a tear away from his face and kissed his forehead, before shutting the door and getting into the drivers seat.

"Mama where we goin?" asked Jack as he continued to sip his juice and kick his feet against his car seat.

"We're going to Emily's dance recital, remember?" asked Meredith as she pulled into an empty parking space in the parking lot of Seattle Community College, where the recital was being held. "Remember when you went with Mommy and Emmie and we picked out her pretty pink tutu?" asked Meredith as she turned off the ignition and grabbed her keys.

"Uh-huh. We watch Emmie?" asked Jack as Meredith grabbed her bag from the back seat and lifted Jack into her arms.

"Yes we're going to watch Emmie. But you have to be very quiet because it's a quiet place. Okay?" reminded Meredith as they approached the door and walked into the lobby.

"Okay." answered Jack as he played with the toy car in his hand.

She walked a few feet before she reached the auditorium. She looked amongst the crowd until she saw Derek waving at her a couple of rows ahead. She walked over quickly and put Jack down in one of the chairs and her bag on the floor.

"I didn't think I was going to make it." said Meredith as she sat down next to Derek and looked around at the crowd of people, casually talking. "Why hasn't it started yet?" asked Meredith.

"Someone came on and told us technical difficulties. They said they'll be starting at twelve thirty." said Derek as he shifted in his seat to get more comfortable.

"Great just great." groaned Meredith as she ran her fingers nervously around the ends of her hair.

"Mama? We see Emmie in her pretty pink tutu?" asked Jack as he looked curiously at the stage and then to his parents.

Meredith giggled at her son's words, while Derek eyed Meredith slightly, guessing that he had repeated what she said.

"Hey Buddy, how about after this you, me and Emily go to the toy store and Daddy will let you picked out a new truck?" asked Derek.

"Okay!" said Jack excitedly as he continued to move his small toy on the armrests of the seat.

Derek sat back with a satisfied smirk, as Meredith laughed softly at his behavior before patting his knee softly in reassurance. She stretched her arms up as she leaned forward.

"Well I guess if we'll be here awhile, I'll go get myself a drink from the stand outside." said Meredith as she stood up.

"I already got you something." said Derek as he leaned down next to him and produced two Doctor Pepper's. He then cracked one can open, releasing the strong smell.

Meredith grimaced slightly as she tried to shake the nauseous feeling in her stomach. She shook her head as she rubbed her side to ease the feeling. "I think I'm going to go get a seltzer water." said Meredith as she walked out of the auditorium and into the lobby.

She proceeded to get on the end of the refreshments line and stand and wait. She sighed inwardly as she tapped her foot anxiously. _"This hectic day is almost over."_ she thought to herself as she moved forward in line. She examined her watch to see that it was only twenty five after twelve. Almost being the key word.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith drummed her fingers against the steering wheel, as she sat at a red light a block away from Maeve's gymnastic center. She was five minutes late picking Maeve up and she hated think she was waiting there by herself. She quickly pulled up alongside to see Mark, Izzie, Leah, Kyle, Kara and Maeve standing there. She rolled down the window a confused looks evident on her face.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Meredith.

Izzie and Mark both looked toward the ground as the kids started towards the car. Izzie looked at her watch.

"Well we really should be going." said Izzie as she and Mark both turned to leave. They both waved before quickly turning around.

"Hold it. Why are you here?" asked Meredith as they both spun around a guilty looks on both their faces.

"Because they remembered to come to my gymnastics meet." answered Maeve as she held up her ribbon. "The meet that got me sent to the State Championship."

Meredith's face fell as she heard her daughter speak. She looked at the time and then back at her daughter. "Oh Maeve." said Meredith, as that was all she could utter.

"Its fine I don't care." said Maeve bitterly as she climbed into the back seat and hastily pulled on her seatbelt. She rolled down her window. "Thanks for coming." said Maeve to Mark and Izzie as they nodded their heads.

Meredith looked at Izzie dumbfounded before indicating she'd call her later. She then took off in the direction of their land. The car was silent for most of the drive, but Meredith wanted to break it. She looked into the mirror to see Maeve absentmindedly staring at the passing scenery.

"Maeve, I'm so sorry. I lost of track of the time and your sister's show started late. There was traffic. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there." rambled Meredith.

"You didn't lose track of the time at Jack's birthday party or miss anyone else things. You only missed mine." said Maeve.

"I know. And I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you compete." said Meredith as she entered onto the land. "I'm so proud of you." said Meredith with a smile.

"I don't care." shot back Maeve.

Meredith stopped the car in the driveway. She turned around in the seat a stressed look on her face. "Okay I know I messed up, but you're not allowed to talk to me like that. Are we clear?" asked Meredith firmly.

"I hate you. You're the worst mom ever!" shouted Maeve as she got out of the car, slamming it on the way out.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek sat playing with Jack on the carpet of the living room, when he heard the door slam and looked up to see Maeve stomping in the door, and she then proceeded to run up the stairs. Derek looked towards the stair bewildered, he then heard the door open again and looked up to Meredith enter.

"I missed her gymnastics meet." said Meredith simply, as she pushed her hair back and sighed. "I'll be upstairs." said Meredith as she quickly exited and jogged up the stairs.

Derek looked at Jack, who was happily playing with his car oblivious to the situation. He patted him on the head as he stood up.

"You stay here buddy, I'm going to go talk to Mommy. Okay?" asked Derek.

"Okay." said Jack as he continued to move the little toy around the carpet.

Derek quickly walked up the stairs, and into his and Meredith's bedroom to see Meredith lying in a fetal position on the bed. He walked over, and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"She said I was a horrible mother." mumbled Meredith into the pillow. "And that she hated me."

"Meredith she didn't mean it. She was angry and upset. She loves you very much, you know that." said Derek.

"Derek I used to say that to _my_ mother. I like to think I'm not like her. But as of today I am. I forgot to go to something my child thought was important. I am a horrible mother." said Meredith emotion rising in her voice with every word.

"Meredith." started Derek, trying to reason with her, but knowing it wouldn't do anything.

"I mean think about. I try and balance all three schedules, share my time evenly with each of them. Make them feel loved. How am I supposed to do that with four? When I can't even handle three?" asked Meredith.

"Four? Are you counting the dog? Because Lacy really doesn't need much attention, you pat her on the head every once in awhile and she's fine." joked Derek.

"I'm not talking about Lacy." said Meredith.

"Then who are you talking about?" asked a bewildered Derek.

"The child I'm carrying!" screamed Meredith.

"What? You're pregnant?" asked Derek. His eyes widening slightly, he quickly ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yes! And how I am supposed to freaking add a fourth child into this mess? Hmmm? I'm already the worst mother ever, how the hell am I suppose to raise a fourth?" asked Meredith as tears filled her eyes.

"Meredith." said Derek as he walked closer to her, shortening the length between them and pulled her into him.

That was all it took for the dam to break. Meredith started to sob into Derek's shoulder, as he soothing rubbed her back and kissed her temple. He lifted her face up gently to face him, her tears streaked with tears and fresh ones already making their way out of her pools of green.

"All of your children love you, and so will this baby. We've just to give Maeve some time to cool off." said Derek as he tucked a piece of hair behind Meredith's ear.

Meredith nodded as she pulled herself back into Derek, and held on tightly. She wanted so badly to believe him and believe that everything would blow over. But what if didn't?

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith tiptoed out of Emily's room after checking on her. She normally didn't check on her kids after she put them to sleep, but occasionally at night she'll get that feeling in the pit of her something, the feeling that she has to check on them. All of them.

She quietly opened Maeve's door and walked in. She saw Maeve curled up on her side hugging the sheet for warmth. Meredith walked over to the window and shut it, blocking the cool spring breeze drifting in. She walked back over to Maeve's bed and pulled the quilt up and tucked her in gently. She then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, and turned to exit the room.

"Mommy?" called Maeve sleepily as she sat up slightly in her bed. "Mom is that you?" asked Maeve again, slight fear evident in her voice.

"It's just me Maeve. Go back to sleep." said Meredith with a small smile. She then walked over and tucked Maeve back in and kissed her on the head once again.

"I love you." said Maeve sleepily, as she shut her eyes, falling back into a peaceful slumber.

"I love you too."

_**Reviews make my day!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm back! Alright I know I've been gone for a little while, updating my other story and doing schoolwork; and starting a new school year. But hopefully we'll be back on a regular track.**__**Alright so as we saw in the last chapter that Maeve is starting to grow up. This chapter shows how much everyone is growing up, but is a buildup for a big chapter that Maeve has coming up. But you'll find out more up that sometime soon ;) This is chapter also introduces Natalie Elise Shepherd, the fourth and **__**FINAL **__**baby. People have also asked, why only one boy in most of my stories. To me Derek Shepherd having grown up with all girls would only be lucky enough to get one son. Alright so in this chapter Maeve is ten, Emily is seven, Jack is three and Abby is seven months. Sorry this was so long! Happy Reading!**_

Meredith pulled into the driveway, to see all her kids outside running around and playing. She smiled as she shut her car engine off and opened her door. The weather was just beginning to get cool again; and the leaves starting to change colors.

"Hi Mommy!" shouted Jack as he raced passed her on his tricycle, turning back and waving.

Meredith giggled and waved back as she walked over to the front lawn, where Derek was raking some of the leaves that already fallen, while Natalie sat on a blanket. She walked over and came behind Derek kissing him on the cheek.

"Well excuse me stranger, but I don't think my wife would appreciate all this affection you're giving me." joked Derek.

"I think she'd forgive you." said Meredith as Derek's arms made their way around her waist. "How was your day?" asked Meredith.

"Pretty good, except for the Natalie smearing baby food all over her part." said Derek with a slight grimace.

Meredith laughed slightly and patted Derek's check. "You did that? My Nat?" asked Meredith as she turned to Natalie who was squealing in delight and kicking her legs, clearly delighted to see her mother. Meredith bent down and picked the baby up swiftly putting her on her hip.

"Yes she did. And did it well too, I'm talking everywhere." said Derek as he leaned in and kissed Natalie's head, which as currently covered in a crochet hat. "How was your shift?" asked Derek was he went back to raking leaves into a pile.

"Pretty dull. No surgeries. Just some sutures and some ct scans." said Meredith as she made a silly face at Natalie. "Are you on-call tomorrow night?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah, I go in at nine tomorrow and then I'm on-call." said Derek as he tied the garbage bag in a knot and place it in the trash can beside him. "Do you need me to change my schedule around?"

"Nope we're good. I'm working only a nine hour shift tomorrow, so I'll swing by and grab Nat and Jack at three and then run over to the school and grab the girls." said Meredith.

"Sounds good." said Derek as he picked up the garbage can and went to go move it to the side of the house.

"Mom!" called Maeve as she ran up to her mother, a brightly lit smile on her face. "Mom look at the new earrings that Aunt Izzie dropped off for me today!" said Maeve as she pushed back her hair to reveal two pinwheel earrings, in a very light baby blue color.

"Wow look at you." said Meredith in an impressed tone as she grinned at her daughter. Lately a lot had been changing with Maeve. She recently cut off almost six inches of her hair and it was now hitting her right on her shoulders. She'd also gotten her ears pierced recently, and was finally able to take the other ones out and put in dangling earrings,

"I hoped you remembered to thank her." said Meredith as she bent over and set Natalie back on the blanket. "Did Leah come and play with Em today?" asked Meredith as she sat down beside the infant on the blanket.

"Yeah she came after lunch and Uncle Mark came and picked her up a few minutes ago." said Maeve as fidgeted with her earrings.

"Don't play with them." warned Meredith, with a raise of an eyebrow. "Did Kyle come over and play with you?" asked Meredith.

"No." answered Maeve curtly. "We're not friends." said Maeve as she sat down on the grass in front of Meredith. "He was having some of his friends come over to play football. But when Uncle Mark came he said that a few girls were over there too." said Maeve.

"And that doesn't bother you? That you weren't invited?" asked Meredith gently.

"No. We're not friends." said Maeve as she stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm going to go play with Em down there." said Maeve pointing to sidewalk pavement by the driveway.

Meredith nodded as she watched her run off and Derek come back and approach her, a nervous look on his face.

"I thought we agreed no dangling earrings." said Derek. "We agreed she was too young to hold the responsibility of pulling her earlobe out." said Derek with a serious tone.

Meredith looked at Derek, and then burst into a fit of giggles. "Derek it's not like she's wearing makeup or going on birth control. She's wearing earrings." said Meredith.

"Birth control?" asked Derek, only picking up those two fearful words. His face paled as he sat down on the blanket and groaned. "Can't we lock her in the basement till she's forty?" asked Derek.

Meredith giggled as pulled Natalie into her lap and bounced her slightly. "I don't think she'd like that very much? What do you think Nat?" asked Meredith as she turned and asked the infant.

Natalie happily gurgled in response, giving her parents a gummy smile. Derek smirked at his daughter's innocence and leaned in to kiss her forehead. He put his cheeks tenderly on her cheeks and looked into the baby's blue-green eyes.

"Never grow up; okay Nat? And if you decide to; never listen to a man in a bar; no matter how handsome he might be." said Derek as he winked at Meredith.

Meredith smiled back at him and tickled Natalie on her belly, before placing her back down on the blanket to crawl around.

"Well we have a long time for her so I don't think we need to worry. And we don't need to worry about Maeve either. Not yet anyway." said Meredith.

"Mommy!" shouted Emily as she ran up to her mother. "When did you get home?" asked Emily as she launched herself into her mother's arms.

Meredith jokingly groaned from the impact, and rubbed her daughter's back. " A little while ago. Did you have a fun day?" asked Meredith as she pushed Emily's long brown hair out of her face.

"Yeah! Leah came over and played for a little while. And Mom guess what? This morning Daddy took us riding and I turned the corner all by myself on my bike! Without falling!" rambled Emily.

"You did?!" asked Meredith with a surprise. "Emmie that's great!" said Meredith as she pulled her into a bear hug and squeezed her tightly. "And you know what that means?" asked Meredith.

"What? What?" asked Emily excitedly as leaned back to look at her mom. "What does that mean?" asked Emily as she bounced slightly.

"Ice cream sundaes after dinner." said Meredith with a grin.

Emily squealed as she excitedly clapped and jumped up and down, she broke free from her mother's hold and ran down the grass to go share the good news with Maeve.

Meredith sighed as she leaned her head against Derek's shoulder. "I wish I could've been there to see it." said Meredith sadly.

"She wants to show you. That's all she talked about afterwards. How she had to show Mommy when she got home. And she kept asking "When will Mommy be home?" "How many more hours?" said Derek with a smile.

Meredith smiled a small smile. "I still wish I could've been here to watch for the very first time." said Meredith. "I remember when I learned how to ride without training wheels. I was five and a half; it was right before Thatcher left. He had taken me out riding for almost the entire day. I remember when he let go and I finally rode by myself. I was so proud. And then later when my mom got I wanted to show her and impress her; and she shooed me away saying she had work to do." said Meredith.

Derek put his arm around Meredith and squeezed tightly, before leading over and kissing her on the temple. "You're not your mother though. You want to see how amazing she is and cheer her on."

Meredith sighed and nodded against his shoulder. "Some days I feel like I should quit my job and stay home with them. And then other days I don't know what I would do with myself if I wasn't a doctor."

"Cook?" joked Derek with an amused grin.

Meredith smacked his arm and pouted slightly. She looked down to where Natalie was lying down, next to her. "Daddy's making fun of me. He's not being nice." said Meredith.

Natalie laughed and grabbed a piece of Meredith's hair. Meredith winced as the baby pulled slightly. She lifted her into her lap, and sat Natalie to face her.

"Come on Nat that's the only part of me that looks good today." said Meredith as she undid Natalie's little hands from her loose waves. Meredith replaced her hair with her own hands as she bounced the baby ever so slightly.

"I think you look absolutely beautiful." whispered Derek into her ear. Meredith felt his warm breath on her neck, and it immediately sent off goose bumps fro head to toe. She still didn't know after all these years, how he had that affect on her.

"You're just trying to save yourself from the cooking joke." said Meredith with an amused grin. "Because you want…" Meredith then stopped herself as she remembered who was sitting on her. "You know what."

Derek grinned as he leaned in and kissed her all over her ear, stopping once to bite. He then pulled away to check out her expression. "Is it working?" asked Derek.

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't." said Meredith with a gleam in her eye. She then watched as Derek pretended to be upset and frown, which sent Natalie into a fit of giggles, setting off Meredith.

Meredith took his face with her free hand, and brought it closer to her. She kissed him hard on the lips and pulled back. "It's working." said Meredith with a seductive grin.

"Later." said Derek with a grin as he kissed her again.

"Later." repeated Meredith as she leaned nose to nose against him. Her hand had found its way to her face, and stayed there for a few minutes before a scream, and sobbing jolted them both out of their daze.

Both of their heads whipped around to see Jack lying on the concrete screaming, and his tricycle flipped over. Meredith and Derek immediately jumped up; Meredith quickly grabbing Natalie and ran down the hill of grass to where their son was. They both raced up to where there daughters were standing with panicked expressions.

"Maeve take Natalie and Emily and bring them up to the blanket." said Meredith as she handed the seven month old, to her eldest daughter.

Maeve looked down at her brother, and then nodded as she went to move. Emily was crying at this point not knowing what was going on; and Natalie sensing all this had begun to whimper slightly.

"Go." ushered Meredith with a shake of her hands. As soon as the girls left, she bent down next to Jack. "Jack tell Mommy where it hurts." said Meredith as she soothingly stroked his left arm. She watched as the three year old pointed to his head, which was currently covered in a helmet.

"Let's get that off, and have him lay down." said Derek to Meredith. He looked down at Jack, "Buddy; Daddy's going to take your helmet off so he can look at your head. Okay?" asked Derek.

Jack continued to wail, not answering as Derek reached for the straps and removed the plastic hat. He held Jack's head in his arms. "He's not bleeding. Here hand me your sweater and that penlight." said Derek.

Meredith quickly took off her sweater and bunched it up, into a makeshift pillow as Derek placed it down and lowered Jack onto it. She then handed Derek the penlight that was in her scrub pockets.

"Jack keep your eyes really big and open so we can check them, okay." said Meredith over the wails of her son, her stomach becoming more and more nauseous having to listen to him in pain.

Derek quickly examined him with the penlight, and the looked up at Meredith. "There's nothing wrong with him neurologically as far as I can tell. We'll watch him to make sure. I think when he fell he laid down on the impact and he must of just bumped his around in the helmet." said Derek.

"Then why is he so upset?" asked Meredith as she stroked Jack's left arm gently trying to console him. "Jack where else does it hurt? Point for me where it hurts." said Meredith.

Jack pointed to his right arm, the arm he had fallen on. Derek leaned over it slightly and touched it certain areas, much to Jack's dismay who screamed hysterically in response. Derek then released his touch and leaned back.

"It's not broken, it might be sprained but I don't think so. Let's get some ice on it." said Derek as he reached down to pick Jack up who curled away at his touch. "Come on bud, I'm going to carry you inside and we're going to make you're arm feel better."

"Mommy." cried Jack as he reached for Meredith with his good arm, hiccupping as he continued to sob.

Meredith carefully picked him up, careful to avoid his injured arm and he rested his head on her shoulder as he continued to cry. "Shh. Shh. It's okay Jack; Mommy's got you now. You're going to be okay." soothed Meredith in comforting tones as she gently rubbed his back in small circles.

"You're going to be okay."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG**_

Derek stood against the frame of his and Meredith's bedroom door; as he watched Jack sleep peacefully as Meredith looked on and watched.

"How's he doing?" asked Derek quietly as she walked into the room and came around and sat on the other side of the bed.

"He's doing okay. He finally fell asleep a few minutes ago." said Meredith as she stroked Jack's curls with her fingertips. She carefully re-arranged the ice-pack on Jack's arm so that it wouldn't fall off.

Ever since being brought into the house; Jack had clung to Meredith for the rest of the evening. Derek wasn't insulted that he wanted her instead of him; he just wanted him to be okay and likewise with Meredith. Derek carefully lifted the blankets and pulled them over himself.

"How are the girls?" asked Meredith. She felt guilty that she hadn't been able to see them much when she had gotten home; and not at all after the incident.

"They're good. I gave Natalie a bath and a bottle and she's asleep. I helped Emily read through one of her books, and Maeve was tucked in a few minutes ago and she's reading for a little while." said Derek as he settled back into the pillows.

Meredith let out a little sigh and then a tired yawn. "Thank you." said Meredith as she pushed her hair back behind her ears and laid down into the pillow; propping herself on one arm to face Derek.

"You don't have to thank me. You were taking care of him all night; and I took care of the girls. It's what we have to do in situations like these. As much as we want to be with all of them twenty four-seven, it's not possible." said Derek.

Meredith nodded, as listened to her son's even breathing. "I'm guessing this isn't exactly what you had in mind tonight for us." said Meredith with a tired smile.

"Not exactly." said Derek with a laugh. "But do you know when we'll be able to have lots and lots of that?" said Derek with a devilish grin.

"When?" asked Meredith as Derek scooted closer to her, and she rested her head in the crook of his neck, as she began to feel her eyes giving in to sleep.

"When Natalie goes to college."

_**As always read and review! Oh and I almost forgot to mention; pictures of what I think the kids look like at this age are up on my profile! Happy Grey's Premiere week everyone!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello everyone! Long time no see! Alright so I'm finally making my rounds on this story! Lately life has been so chaotic the past few weeks; but lately it has settled down and now I'm just finally able to chill and out write! Hopefully updates won't be taking as long as they were before; with this story and all my other ones. Alright in this chapter; Maeve is eleven; Emily is eight; Jack is four and Natalie nineteen months. For this particular chapter you will also need to know the ages of Mark and Izzie's kids since they will be a main focus in this chapter. Kyle is twelve; Leah is ten and Kara is five and a half. Also Lacy; the Shepherd's dog is eleven and will be part of the chapter! By the way I guessed on the travel time here because I couldn't find it! As always pictures of the kids will be up on my profile! Happy reading!**_

Meredith sat on the porch; with Izzie next to her; as she watched her husband and Mark load up the huge van they had rented for the trip they were about to embark on. They were driving to Florida to spend five days on the beach; where each family was renting a small beach house. But the key thing was driving. Why the heck were they driving?

"I still don't understand why we're doing this." said Meredith as she nursed the cup of coffee in her hands. She sighed as she sipped the last drop of coffee from the paper cup and then discarded it onto the cardboard cup holder at her feet.

"Going on vacation?" questioned Izzie. "I do. I need one and you and I both know that summer break is not a vacation for us. Between them being home." babbled Izzie as she indicated to the kids who spread out in various places on the lawn. "And the hospital, summer is not a vacation."

"No I know it's not that. I want to go on vacation; I just don't understand why we're driving there. We could be in Florida in less than two hours if we flew down there. Instead we're driving down and its going to take ten hours." said Meredith with an agitated tone.

"Hey; listen both Mark and I suggested flying; but your husband was the one that said it would be cheaper to drive. And more of an experience." said Izzie with a grin.

"Yeah I know. It's my stupid brain man of a husband's fault." said Meredith with a frown; as she watched Mark and Derek finish loading the back of the van.

"I think we're all good to go." called Derek as she brushed his hands off. "Anything that could fit was back there; and everything else was tied on top."

Meredith nodded as she stood up from the step she was sitting on. "Guys come; it's time to get ready." called Meredith as all of her children's heads turned; minus Natalie who was sitting on the grass a few feet away from here.

"You guys too." called Mark as he walked over to where the adults had gathered; and shouted for his children. "We need to get going now; if we want to be there by early tonight."

All of the kids quickly walked over to the group of adults. Lacy quickly ran over to where Derek was whistling by the back of the van and jumped inside to her crate; where she would be staying for the duration of the ride.

"Alright so there are two benches with three seatbelts and one bench with only two. We have Derek and Mark in the front. Then the first row you; myself; Natalie and Kara will sit there."

Derek nodded as he took Natalie's car seat that had been sitting on the grass; and walked over to the van to install it.

"Right and Kara doesn't need a booster because she's sitting right next to me." said Izzie as she looked at the remaining kids that needed to be seated. "Then we'll have Emily; Leah and Jack. And Jack's seat requires two seatbelts right?" asked Izzie as she turned to Meredith.

"Yeah. So that leaves Maeve and Kyle in the back; in the two seater." said Meredith.

"What! Mom I can't sit next to Kyle; he's going to annoy me the whole ride." complained Maeve as she shook her head.

"Yeah Aunt Mere; she really can't sit next to me. She's going to complain and moan the whole time about how horrible this trip is going to be and how it's not fair that she gets stuck with me in the back." argued Kyle.

"Well that's the way the seating arrangements can work with what we're traveling. I'm sure you too can find a way to compromise and get along for the ride." said Meredith.

"I'm not going." said Maeve as she rooted her feet into the grass and crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't make me go." said Maeve.

Meredith's raised her eyebrows at her daughter's attitude. "Really I can't? I was so sure that I was your mother; who will forever be able to tell you what to do. So get in the car Maeve." said Meredith sternly.

Maeve stood her ground and stared back at her mother; both of them wearing matching expressions. Derek stepped back from inside the car where he had been and watched what was going on. He walked over to them and stood next to Meredith.

"Maeve do you want me to count to three like I do with Jack?" asked Derek. "1…. 2…." started Derek before Maeve cut him off by rushing into the van and climbed into the back.

"I don't want to hear a word from you either." said Mark as he looked at his son squarely in the eyes. "Got it?" asked Mark.

Kyle nodded; not daring to speak and walked over to the car and got in. Meredith sighed as she turned to Derek.

"Well this is going to be a fun vacation."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG**_

Derek smiled as he looked into the rearview mirror to see some of the kids starting to fall asleep; as Izzie and Meredith talked in hushed tones. They had gotten a later start due to forgetting things and last minute bath room runs; and had stopped for dinner along the way so now it was almost nine o'clock and they were about two and half hours away from being in Florida. He focused back on the road; when all of the sudden the car jerked and made a loud noise and came to a dead stop.

"What the hell was that?" asked Mark who had been dozing off a minute ago.

"I don't know." said Derek as he turned off the engine; and the van made a loud puffing noise and then proceeded to stall. "I'm going to go look under the hood. Bring that flashlight." said Derek as he jumped out of the car; followed by Mark who grabbed the flashlight from the glove department.

All the kids; who were now awake chatted nervously while Natalie began to cry from being woken from her sleep.

"Momma!" called Natalie as she cried and reached out to Meredith. Meredith undid the car-seat buckle and pulled her into her lap; taking the blanket she had been sleeping with.

"It's okay Nat." soothed Meredith as the toddler snuggled into her chest and Meredith placed the blanket over her.

"I'm sure it's just some kind of wire thing; they'll just fix it and we'll be on our way." reassured Izzie; to everyone as Kara snuggled closer to her mother.

Derek and Mark closed the trunk of the van; after they had thoroughly looked through it and walked over to the window on the driver's side.

"I think it's something engine related." said Derek as she leaned up against the car. "We're going to walk and see if there's a mechanic somewhere nearby." said Derek.

"Now? In the dark? Can't it hold out until we get to a hotel or something?" asked Meredith.

"I don't know where the nearest town is; right now we're in the middle of nowhere. Our best bet is to walk and see if we find a town and get them to come back with us." said Derek.

"We'll both have our phones with us; and you both have yours." assured Mark; as he saw the slightly panicked expression on his wife's face. "We'll be fine."

Meredith met Derek's gaze as she looked at him worriedly. "Please be careful." pleaded Meredith; signifying that they could leave. Derek nodded as he smiled at her before he and Mark started to walk forwards.

Meredith sighed as she watched Derek until she could no longer see him. She rubbed Natalie's back; as the toddler slowly began drifting into a peaceful slumber.

"Mommy" called Emily from behind her. "I'm scared." said Emily as her eyes widened slightly at the darkness that surrounded them outside.

"Come here." called Meredith as she patted the little room on the bench that was left. "You too Jack; bring your blankets. Maeve can you unhook the car seat?" questioned Meredith.

Maeve nodded before climbing the two benches; she then opened the car door as she stood on the gravel and undid the car seat.

"Just put it in the middle row for now." as Meredith then indicated for Jack to come lay in between Izzie her. Jack settled his head against Meredith's left leg; and Meredith covered him the blanket; with her free hand. "You too." whispered Meredith as Emily sat in the now vacant space and snuggled against her mother's shoulder. Maeve then covered her younger sister with the small blanket before climbing back in.

Izzie had shifted Kara into her lap; so Leah could sleep next to her. She covered them both with blankets and soothing rubbed Kara's back.

"Mom." called Maeve from where she had returned to the back. She then looked at Kyle slightly embarrassed at what she was about to say. "I'm scared too." admitted Maeve.

"Come lay by my feet. Bring your pillow and blanket." said Meredith as Maeve quickly grabbed her stuff and climbed over to the first row. She then situated herself down on the floor of the car.

Izzie then turned to look at her son; who sat there in the back himself. "You want to come up here Kyle?"

"I'm not four Mom. I'm not scared of the dark." said Kyle with an amused grin. As the words escaped his lips; a creature made a howling noise distance. Kyle looked at his mother slightly wide eyed.

"Well maybe I better come up there. Just to protect you guys."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG**_

Meredith awoke; to the sound of the car door opening. She immediately snapped opened her eyes; and let out an easy breath when she realized it was only Derek and Mark.

"Hey. How'd it go?" whispered Meredith, to the both of them.

"We walked almost to miles north and not a mechanic in sight; it's just this road for another four miles; that's what a sign says." said Mark.

"We're going to go back the way we came through in the morning; I vaguely remember some sort of auto shop back a mile or two. But it's too dark and too far for tonight." said Derek.

"So we're going to sleep in here?" asked Meredith.

"Well I think everyone already is." said Derek with a smirk as he motioned to all the people crammed into the tiny confined area.

Meredith glanced next to her to see Jack's legs flopped over hers as his head rested on the bench; and Emily had her head resting on Meredith's shoulder as she curled her legs underneath herself and Natalie was still in the same spot. Leah was snuggled up against Izzie's side; while Kara's entire body was flopped over Izzie's. As Meredith glanced at Izzie; her eyes suddenly popped open.

Izzie sleepily blinked a couple of times before turning her attention to Derek and Mark. "You're back. Did you bring someone? Are we leaving?" asked Izzie.

"We couldn't find anything. So we're going to have stay out here for tonight." explained Mark. "Do you want me to move her so you can sleep more comfortably?" asked Mark indicating towards Kara.

Izzie shook her head. "Wait so we have to stay here all night?" asked Izzie her voice level rising slightly in fear.

"Iz relax we're in a car and we're all safe." reassured Meredith as wondered why all of a sudden Izzie was freaking out.

"No that's not it." said Izzie as she shook her head. "That's not why I'm freaking out." said Izzie.

"Then why are you?" asked Derek as he turned around to face the woman; along with Mark.

"Because I have to pee!" said Izzie as she whispered loudly.

Meredith looked at her friend; before she let out a giggle. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." said Meredith as she erupted into laughter.

Derek looked at his wife before starting to laugh himself. Soon the two of them were laughing so hard they were close to tears and then Mark could no longer control it and began laughing too.

"Well screw you all." said Izzie as she shifted Kara to the seat and opened the door to the van and stepped out.

"Where are you going?" asked Mark as he tried to compose himself.

"To pee." said Izzie as she shut the door and the three of them erupted into laughter again.

They continued to laugh for the next minute or so until they quieted down. It was completely silent for the next few moments until a scream from outside broke the silence.

"Izzie!" called Mark as he recognized her voice and quickly opened the door and sprinted into the woods where she had disappeared into a few moments ago.

Meredith looked worriedly at Derek as he quickly took the flashlight and got out and stood outside signaling where they were incase it got too dark. Meredith gently soothed Kara; Leah and Jack had been slightly jolted from their sleep; but soon fell back into their peaceful slumber.

A few minutes later Derek and Meredith saw Mark emerging from the woods holding Izzie in his arms as she scolded him slightly for doing so.

"Mark put me down I'm fine." ordered Izzie as Mark set her down onto the blanket Derek had quickly retrieved and made her lay her leg out so he could look at it.

"What the hell happened?" whispered Meredith; in fear of causing to much noise and waking the children.

"While I was… you know, I thought I saw some sort of bear and screamed and started to run and then I tripped because it was dark and tumbled down a few feet into the woods. But I'm fine" said Izzie.

Derek looked at the cut on her head and immediately got closer and made her look at him to make sure there wasn't any neurological damage. He nodded as he stepped back indicating that everything seemed fine.

"You're not fine. You sprained your ankle and pretty much tore up your leg." said Mark as he continued to look at her leg.

"Well you're a plastic surgeon. Fix it." said Izzie as she indicated to the cuts on her legs.

"You know that I don't have what I need out here to do anything. We're going to have find a hospital." said Mark as he looked up at Meredith and Derek.

Izzie stared at her husband a few seconds before suddenly started to sob loudly. She placed her hands over her eyes and cried into them.

"Izzie don't cry." said Mark as she moved over to her and took her into his arms. "Are you in pain? Don't worry we're going to get out of here soon and then we'll finally be on our way.

Izzie shook her head quickly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. She pulled herself together for a moment to let the almost in-audible words of;

"Vacations suck."

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG**_

Meredith smiled as she watched Jack run past her on the beach. Somehow after their horrendous trip down they had finally made it to the beach. Meredith had no idea how they got there but honestly didn't want to relive or think about it. She squinted and looked to see Mark out on a banana boat with Maeve and Kyle. She then turned to see Izzie sitting in a beach chair by the edge of the water; with her bandaged leg covered by a towel. Around her were Emily, Leah and Kara who were making a sandcastle at her feet.

"Mommy look! I'm a beach superhero!" cried Jack as he ran past her again; his towel that had been tied loosely around his neck; flowing in the wind as he ran and his blue goggles protecting his eyes.

Meredith laughed as he watched him run around in circles and then finally fall onto the sand into a fit of giggles. "Momma!" called Natalie as she showed her the shovel she was absent-mindedly playing with.

"I see." said Meredith with a smile as she adjusted the toddler's white sun-hat and fixed her tiny sunglasses. "Are you building me a castle?" asked Meredith.

Natalie nodded as she continued to bury her legs in sand with the shovel. Meredith turned as she felt someone sit beside her. She smiled as she realized it was Derek. He handed her the glass of lemonade he had gone and gotten for her and himself a few minutes ago.

"See aren't vacations nice?" asked Derek as he slid his sunglasses onto his face and took a long sip of the tart, cold drink.

"Yeah." said Meredith as she watched him put his glass aside and lay down on the towel to try and shut his eyes for a few minutes. "Derek?" called Meredith.

"Yeah?" answered Derek as began to put his i-pod into his ear; preparing for a well deserved nap.

"Next time we go on vacation, we're flying."

_**Reviews make my day! =)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello my lovely readers! Happy Thanksgiving Weekend! Hope everyone whose celebrating has a great holiday weekend. Alright, so it hasn't been too long since my last update. See? I told you it would get better as the holidays got closer. Fair warning to you guys in the next chapter we are jumping ahead two years. You won't see any of the kids besides Jack in this chapter. Very Meredith centric. But for this chapter right now Maeve is twelve, Emily is nine, Jack is five and Natalie is three. So I know I put that the dog's name was Lacy in the last chapter; but Lacy passed and their dog's name was supposed to be Luna who is seven. I also wanted to add it is totally my fault I didn't research how long of a drive it would be from Seattle to Florida so I thought I'd just put that out there for anyone who was confused to why it was like . Alright enough of me rambling! As always check out the photos of the kids on my profile~ Happy Reading =)**_

Meredith listened as she put the dishes away in the kitchen, to hear the front door open and slam loudly. She then heard feet pounding towards her.

"Mom! Mommy!" called Jack as her called out to Meredith running towards her. "Mommy guess what?" asked Jack.

"Hey buddy." said Meredith with a smile as she bent down to her son's level. "How was fishing?" asked Meredith as she watched his eyes light up. She took in his "fisherman outfit" as he had called it this morning. He wore faded jeans and a white tee-shirt and had a Yankees hat on backwards.

"I caught a fish! Were sitting and waiting and waiting and waiting and then something bit my fishing pole and Daddy helped me reel it in." said Jack as he smiled.

Meredith looked up as Derek walked into the room and she immediately averted her gaze and focused back to Jack. The two of them had been stepping on egg-shells with each other ever since their fight last night.

"That's great Jack." said Meredith. "Maybe we'll have to eat it for dinner?" joked Meredith.

"I don't like fish." said Jack as he scrunched his nose up in disgust. Meredith laughed as Jack ran off into the living room. She then stood up and went back to putting the rest of cleaned dishes.

"Do you want me to grill this tonight for dinner?" asked Derek as he stuck the small cooler into the fridge. "I could throw that and some chicken for the kids onto the grill." suggested Derek.

"I don't care." said Meredith as she closed the cabinet and walked over to the drawer and started to put away the utensils. She continued to ignore eye contact while doing so; focusing solely on the forks and knives.

"Fine Meredith. Don't try and work through the problem." said Derek; as he loudly shut the fridge. He rolled his eye at his wife and turned to leave the room, right as Meredith whipped around.

"You're exasperating. You know that?" questioned Meredith. "You're so freaking exasperating." said Meredith with a snide tone in her voice.

"I'm exasperating? I wasn't the one that decided to pick a fight last night at one o'clock in the morning." said Derek.

"Well I wasn't going to wait around and let you tell me since apparently you never even though to mention it in the first place." said Meredith.

"Meredith you know that's not true. I was going to tell you." started Derek.

"When Derek? When you accepted the job and went to live in Connecticut, leaving me with our four children to raise. I had to hear the news from one of the nurses. _The nurses_ Derek! My own husband didn't even tell me but he told every one else under the freaking sun." shouted Meredith

"Do you honestly think that I wasn't going to tell you? That I was never going to bring it up?" asked Derek.

"Well I don't know." said Meredith.

Derek stayed quiet for a moment; looking Meredith straight in the eyes. She noticed immediately that his eyes weren't lit up as they normally were; they were dark and angry. He shook his head in slight disgust.

"Well then maybe you don't know me anymore." said Derek.

"Maybe I don't." retaliated Meredith.

Derek shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh as he turned and left the kitchen. He continued to walk away; but his voice could be heard saying;

"I'm taking the kids out to dinner." called Derek; as Meredith heard the bustle of the kids leaving the house and Derek then slam the door sharply. Luna picked her head up from where she was sleeping and looked confusedly at Meredith.

"Come on you. We're going upstairs with our favorite friends. Ben and Jerry."

* * *

"He thinks I'm being ridiculous? I mean Cristina this had got to be one of the stupidest things he's ever done." said Meredith as she sat sitting up in her bed; with the phone pressed against her ear and Luna's head resting on her knees.

"It comes in second. The first being when he didn't tell you he was married." added Cristina.

"Thank you for always being willing to remind of that." said Meredith sarcastically. "Two words. Choked you."

"Ring in your face." re-tallied Cristina. "Listen if you're that annoyed and upset with him; talk to him about it. Hear his side before you yell."

Meredith pulled the phone away from her ear and looked confusedly into the phone. "Is this Cristina Yang? Because I swore the person I'm talking to just gave me happy marriage love advice." said Meredith.

"Shut up. I'm allowed to be happy with Owen aren't I?" asked Cristina.

Meredith smiled into the phone at her best friend's found happiness. "Yes you are." said Meredith as the phone rang loudly into her ear; signaling she had another call. She looked to see it was Derek's cell phone. "Cristina I've got to go. It's him." said Meredith

"Have fun." said Cristina; as she hung up.

Meredith quickly hit a button on the phone and answered sharply. "Derek I don't have anything else to say. So unless you…

"Meredith it's not Derek; its Mark." said Mark's voice on the other end of the phone. "Don't hang up."

"Mark? What are you doing on Derek's phone?" questioned Meredith.

"Meredith you need to get to the hospital there's been an accident."

* * *

Meredith ran through the doors of Seattle Grace as her feet sped towards the stairs where she continued to run. Her heart was pounding in her chest while her head felt lightheaded. Her family; her whole world; were all in possible danger. She ran into the ER stopping when she saw Mark standing there trying to give orders; without losing composure.

"Mark?" questioned Meredith trying to read his face and see if it was reading sad or happy.

"Meredith." said Mark as he stopped talking to the intern head had been speaking with; and immediately walked over there. "They kicked me out. Of all five rooms. There not letting Cristina or Izzie in either. Hunt and Callie were allowed and so was Bailey. I… just…." started Mark as he shook his head and rubbed his temple.

"Mark how bad are they?" questioned Meredith with a quivering voice.

"I don't even know. I ran into Natalie's room first and she was flailing and screaming. Arizona was trying to soothe her. From what I could hear apparently she had a broken arm and needed a CT and some sutures to the face." said Mark.

"Well aren't they going to let me in if she's conscious? She's under three. What about the others?" asked Meredith.

"I don't know." answered Mark. "I got thrown out of Nat's room and then ran into Emily's room. I couldn't even get in the door there were a bunch of residents and Bailey trying to do something. They were taking her into emergency surgery. Bailey then yelled at me and threw me out." said Mark.

"Emergency surgery?" asked Meredith her voice rising. "For what? Why isn't telling me all this? What about Jack and Maeve?" questioned Meredith.

"I don't know." said Mark. "I don't know." said Mark as he threw his hands up and sat down in the nearby chair.

Meredith let out loud frustrated sigh as she put her hand to her face and closed her eyes. She then stood like that for a moment without moving and then suddenly her eyes popped open.

"What about Derek?" asked Meredith as she felt the tears in her eyes well up, blurring her vision slightly. "Do we know?" asked Meredith.

Mark shook his head indicating he knew something. He then let out a ragged breath. "It's not good." said Mark as looked into Meredith eyes; tears evident in his eyes as well.

Meredith felt bile rise in the back of her throat. "No. He can't be…" said Meredith as she tried to even say the word. "You don't understand I yelled at him before he left. Basically told him that he was a horrible husband and then proceeded to mention that maybe we didn't know each other anymore. And know he's lying somewhere dying." said Meredith as she broke down into sobs.

Mark pulled Meredith into a hug trying to console her as best as he could. They both looked up when the Chief and Owen walked over both wearing expressionless faces. Mark immediately sat up straighter and Meredith leaned away from his embrace and hastily wiped her eyes.

"Chief. You have to tell me how he is. I _need_ to know how he is." said Meredith as she felt her throat tighten in effort to prevent sobs from emitting from her body.

The Chief sighed as he watched the woman in front of him try to hold all her emotions in and by strong for whatever news she was about to hear.

"I'm so sorry Meredith." said Richard as she her shook his head solemnly.

"No." said Meredith as she shook her head furiously. Sobs shook her body as the realization sunk in. "No!" screamed Meredith as she sobbed loudly and she dropped to the floor on her knees.

She continued to sit there and cry as Mark and Owen tried to help her up. She sat down and Mark kneeled in front of her trying to get her to relax and breathe. She took in a shuddering breath; before it all went black.

* * *

Meredith awoke with a start as she shot up in bed. She looked around her into the dark room taking in gasping breaths as she did so. She glanced over next to her where Derek was peacefully sleeping with his back facing her. _"It was just a dream_." she reassured herself. But even so she couldn't stop the loud sobs that started to wrack her body.

Derek turned over in bed as he felt Meredith sitting up. He made a noise of slight discomfort as he tried to fall back asleep. It was then that he thought he heard noises coming from the other side of the bed.

"Mere?" called Derek quietly, thinking that he wasn't fully awake and he was hearing things. Even though they were mad at each-other he felt like something wasn't right. As ears finally adjusted to being woken; he then realized it was sniffling and sharp breaths he was hearing. "Meredith?" he questioned, as he turned over and saw her sitting up in bed sobbing.

"Hey." said Derek as he suddenly felt awake seeing that she was upset. He turned over and turned the bed-side lamp on. "Mere what's the matter?" questioned Derek as he tossed back the covers and moved over to where she was sitting at the edge of the bed.

Meredith shook her head. She sniffled and wiped away her face furiously trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying. "I'm fine. Go back to sleep." said Meredith as she sniffled.

"You're not fine." said Derek with a concerned look on his face. He then leaned in and gently brushed a tear away from Meredith's cheek. "What's the matter?" asked Derek.

It was then that Meredith completely lost it. She once again devoured into loud sobs as Derek pulled her into his embrace and soothingly tried to comfort her. After she calmed down a bit; he then reached over with his free arm and turned off the light and gently laid both of them back down onto the bed. He pressed a kiss to Meredith's forehead as her sobs turned into quiet tears and sniffles.

"I'm sorry." whispered Meredith into the dark as she rested her head against Derek's chest, her fingers clinging onto to his tee-shirt as if she thought he would disappear if she let go.

"Shh." whispered Derek. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. Sleep Mere." said Derek as he rubbed her back willing her to close her eyes.

"I love you." whispered Meredith as she finally shut her eyes and succumbed to the tiredness in her body.

"I love you too."

_**Fluff =)! I couldn't resist it with us being on Grey's hiatus and it being that happy cheery time of the year. Reviews make my day =)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Happy Near Everyone! Next update will be in 2010. Doesn't that sound crazy? Alright so in this chapter we've jumped two years. Maeve is now fourteen going on fifteen and in her freshman year of high school, Emily is eleven, Jack is seven and Natalie is five. It's also important to know that Kyle is about to turn sixteen. Now I'm warning you this chapter is pretty Maeve centric. You won't see Emily or Jack in this, but you will in the next chapter. Another warning, this is not my usual style of happy go lucky so brace yourselves. Pictures of the kids are on my profile as always. Happy Reading!**_

Meredith stood at the kitchen flipping through the newspaper as her children quickly slurped down their cereal. Currently only Maeve and Natalie were up. Jack and Emily didn't have to wake up for a few more minutes and Derek had gotten in late last night so he too was still asleep. She looked up to see Maeve stirring her cereal absent mindedly as she stared into space; a far off look evident on her face.

"Maeve?" called Meredith as she called to her teenage daughter. "Earth to Maeve." said Meredith as she cupped her hands around her mouth projecting her voice.

Maeve jumped slightly as she heard her mouth yell. "Sorry." said Maeve as she apologized. She then took a quick bite of her cereal and then stood up.

"So Maeve how's cheer-leading going?" asked Meredith. Meredith smiled slightly at how completely opposite her and her daughter were at the same age. Meredith in high school was practically against the cheerleaders and was nothing like them, while her daughter was one.

"Fine I guess." answered Maeve as she fixed her blonde ponytail in the nearby mirror and smoothed out her royal blue tee-shirt.

Meredith frowned slightly at her daughter's response. Maeve was really starting to worry her. Since starting school a month back she had become more and more reserved and quiet, the complete opposite of her normal outgoing personality.

"So how did you do on that bio quiz?" questioned Meredith as she tried to change the subject and walked over to Natalie and ruffled the little girl's curls as she continued to eat.

"Fine. I think I got a 90 or something like that. I have to go. I have early morning practice." said Maeve as she grabbed her backpack and her sports bag. "Bye." said Maeve as she quickly left to walk to school.

Meredith sighed at her daughter's strange behavior and turned her attention back to five year old.

"Mommy is Maeve tired?" questioned Natalie as she slurped the milk at the bottom of her cereal bowl.

"I think so sweetie. Come on let's get you ready for pre-school." said Meredith as she helped her daughter off the chair and the two of them started for the stairs, Meredith trying to figure out what was going on with Maeve along the way.

* * *

Maeve quickly looked behind her as she pushed the doors open to the east side of the building, where her locker was located. It was about half an hour before school actually started and hardly anyone was here besides people who had something to do prior to classes. The hallway near her locker was empty besides for her. She let out a sigh of relief as she went over to her locker and began to un-lock the lock.

"_Maybe he's not here today."_ thought Maeve to herself as she shoved her gym bag in her locker and then looked into the small mirror and shook her hair out of the ponytail it was in. She then heard footsteps. She knew his footsteps. Greg Cooper. A sophomore and a horrible person in Maeve's book.

"Maeve." called Greg as he approached her from behind her and slapped her on the back to get her attention. "You didn't say hi to me today."

"Greg I don't want to talk to you. Just go away." said Maeve as grabbed her bag and went to leave, as Greg grabbed her and slammed her up against the lockers. She winced slightly at the pain from the lockers, and slightly due to the fact that she knew what was next.

She felt his hand snake up her shirt and grope up slightly against the side of her chest. She felt tears well in her eyes. He had never gotten that close before. Normally he just stayed near the strap of her bra and then stopped.

"Still flat chested huh Shepherd? asked Greg with a slight snicker as he stroked her chest slightly. They both jumped as they heard footsteps come down the hall. He immediately pulled back from Maeve and stood opposite from her. They turned to see Kyle Sloan coming down the hall.

"Hey." said Kyle as he slapped Greg on the back. "Hi Maeve." said Kyle with a nod towards her. "What are you guys doing?" asked Kyle curious to why they were alone in a vacant hallway.

"Maeve here was helping me study for the geometry test. Weren't you Maeve?" questioned Greg as he shot her an icy look with his eyes.

"Yeah." said Maeve as her voice shook slightly. "We were going over proofs." answered Maeve.

"Yep. So I'll see you guys later. Thanks for your help Maeve. I got to hit the showers before class." said Greg as he strode off in direction of the boys locker room.

"That kid is weird." commented Kyle. "Even if he's my teammate, he's just got this weird… I don't know vibe or something going on with him." said Kyle.

Maeve nodded slightly the tears in her eyes welling more. _"You have no idea."_ thought Maeve as she averted her gaze to the ground in order to prevent herself from getting upset.

"So how's it going? Still getting lost?" asked Kyle with a smirk that faltered as he saw Maeve's face. "Hey. Are you okay?" asked Kyle.

"What are you talking about?" argued Maeve defensively. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." said Kyle as he observed her slightly. "You're cheeks turn red like they always do when you get upset. Like the time when I tried to put that bug down your shirt." joked Kyle trying to lighten the mood.

Maeve giggled a little as they both smiled at the joke. She felt relieved her really hadn't noticed that she really wasn't okay. He smiled back, the grin of his father very evidently inherited.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Kyle.

Maeve nodded with a small smile. "I'm sure. Now hit the showers. You stink." said Maeve as she pushed Kyle towards the direction of the locker room as the two of them laughed. Maeve's smile broke as soon as Kyle was out of sight. She let out a shaky breath and tucked her hair behind her ear, trying to forget everything and get this day over with.

* * *

Maeve waved goodbye to her friends as she headed towards her next class. The second bell had rung, meaning that most of the hallway was clear except for the scattered groups of kids in the hallway. She turned her head for a second, and before she could even realize what was going on she was being shoved against the lockers.

"You almost busted me. With your whole doe-eyed routine. Do you know what you could have done?" asked Greg.

Maeve nodded slightly, as she watched two other freshmen girls look over, and then quickly leave. She shoved him away from her and kept walking. He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her from behind her shoulders and slammed her back against the lockers.

"I'm not done with you." said Greg as his hand grabbed her bra strap and forcefully snapped it against her collarbone.

"But I think you are." said Kyle's voice as he approached behind Greg and grab him by his shirt collar, ripping him off of Maeve.

"Dude mind your business." said Greg sharply. "You don't know what's going on." said Greg.

"I don't know what's going on? _Dude _I know exactly what's going on." said Kyle with a sneer towards the other boy.

"You don't. She asked for it. Begged actually." said Greg as he pulled Maeve back over to where he was standing and put his arm around her.

That's when Kyle lost it. He picked up his hand and punched Greg square in the jaw. Maeve jumped back as he did. Greg rubbed his jaw for a second and then realized what happened and punched him back. Two seconds later they were rolling on the ground, attempting to tear each other's eye's out.

"Stop!" screamed Maeve, over the grunts and chains of curses coming from the two of them. "Guys stop!" shouted Maeve.

At this point a group of people had formed around them. Boys encouraging them to keep going, while girls stood there and whispered probably wondering who they would tell first about this. Before anyone could even register what was happening, two teachers came charging towards the huddle of kids and pulled Greg and Kyle away from each other. Suddenly the principal was here.

"You three. My office right now.

* * *

Maeve and Kyle sat outside the principal's office as they waited for their parents. They listened to the principal talking to what they assumed was Greg and his parents. Kyle sat with an ice-pack on his cheek where Greg had swung at him. He had insisted he didn't need one but the nurse had forced it upon him.

What had happened today was just too much to register. A secret she had been keeping to herself for almost two months was now out and about. Kyle had acted on a situation where he should have just stayed away. And now he was in trouble for something he shouldn't be. Maeve's parents were going to kill her. This was just all too much to handle. Maeve let out a shuddering breath as she tried to keep the tears from escaping her eyes.

Kyle turned as he heard signs of her distress. "You do not get to get upset about this. None of this is your fault." reprimanded Kyle.

"All of this is my fault. You got suspended because of me. I have to go to counseling. I should have just…." started Maeve.

"You should have what? Kept to yourself and let him keep doing what he was doing. Maeve what he did was sexual harassment. What he did wasn't right. At all. So stop blaming yourself for this." said Kyle as he put the icepack back on his cheek, wincing slightly at the coldness.

Maeve sighed knowing he was right. Suddenly it really dawned on her what had actually been going on the entire time. She had been a victim of sexual harassment. He had touched her in places where he shouldn't have. She wanted to rip off her skin, erasing anywhere where his fingerprints had left a mark.

"He touched me." said Maeve.

Kyle nodded not knowing what else to say. He put his hand over hers and squeezed it gently, the only comforting thing he could think of without touching her and upsetting her.

The doors to the main entrance of the building swung open, as Mark and Izzie quickly walked in and walked over to them. He looked at the ice-pack and Maeve's glazed over eyes.

"What the hell happened?" asked Mark, anger evident in his voice.

"Nothing." answered Kyle.

"Nothing?" questioned Mark. "Well your face doesn't look like nothing happened." said Mark as he took of the ice-pack and looked at his son's face that had been bruised and scraped.

"Mark." reasoned Izzie as she sat down on the chair next to the bench.

"Where are my parents?" asked Maeve quietly, yet fearfully.

"They're on their way." reassured Izzie. "They were scrubbing out of surgery when we got the call."

"So you got into a fight?" questioned Mark, as Kyle nodded back. "What about you what happened with you?" asked Mark as he turned towards Maeve. He then noticed the tears in the teenager's eyes, and how visibly upset she looked.

"Maeve what happened?" asked Mark gently as he touched her arm gently.

The sudden sensation from a male immediately made Maeve jump. She pulled back crossing her arms in front if her, as if to protect herself. Mark pulled back and looked at Kyle who was looking at tile.

"What happened?" asked Meredith as she quickly walked into the building. She walked over to the group. She looked at Kyle and then looked at Maeve trying to analyze the situation.

"Where's Derek?" questioned Mark.

"He's trying to get a parking spot. I wanted to come in." said Meredith. She looked over and focused on her daughter; who looked almost as white as a ghost. "Maeve what happened?" asked Meredith as she reached out to her daughter in a comforting way.

Maeve immediately shook her head and turned her body away from her mother, indicating she didn't want to speak of it or have any physical interaction. Meredith now looked now looked visibly upset at her daughter's stature.

All four heads except Maeve's turned as they heard feet padding their way over. Derek still on his navy scrubs walked over and looked at the sea of worried faces.

"What's going on?" questioned Derek. He looked at Mark and Izzie who immediately looked away, their looks saying it wasn't their place to say anything. He then looked over at Kyle whose eyes hadn't budged from the floor. Then he looked at his wife who looked equally as clueless, but worried at the same time. He then turned to Maeve. "Maeve?" questioned Derek trying to get her attention.

Maeve turned her body to face her father. Tears sprung to her eyes as she saw him standing in front of him. "Daddy." she said, something that sounded foreign to Derek, for she hadn't called him that in almost two years.

Before Derek could even utter another word, Maeve launched herself into his arms wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she began to sob. He immediately enclosed his arms around her and soothingly rubbed her back. Still confused to what was going on he said;

"Don't worry. We're going to fix this. We'll figure this out."

* * *

Maeve stood at the front of the Sloan's driveway as she watched Kyle work on the old convertible he had been working on since the beginning of summer. He had told her his goal was to finish it in time for junior prom. She had walked the whole six blocks not even sure what she was going to say. She gently cleared her throat, hoping that would notify him of her presence.

Kyle looked up from he stood at the head of the car. He smiled slightly at her as he wiped his oil-stained hands on his tee-shirt. He basically had oil everywhere. From his arms, and clothing to his face.

"Hey Maeve." said Kyle as he tossed the screw-driver he had been working with, back into the bucket of tools that stood next him. "How you doing?" he asked

"Hi." said Maeve, as she smiled. "I'm doing okay." said Maeve as she shifted her feet nervously back and forth.

"Good. That's good." said Kyle with a nod, as he took another tool and bent down, starting to do something with the tire.

Maeve sighed slightly at the silence that now filled the air. Awkward silences never made awkward conversations any easier.

"I walked six blocks. I walked six blocks coming over here not knowing what to say. I don't know whether to thank you for what you did, or yell at you for how stupid it was for you to defend me like that. But than the other part of me couldn't be anymore grateful." rambled Maeve, suddenly wishing she hadn't inherited that trait from her mother. "I just don't know whether to say thank you or apologize." said Maeve.

Kyle looked up at her from his kneeling position as she finished her little speech. He brushes his hands off as he stood up. "Neither." answered Kyle.

"What?" asked Maeve, now beyond confused.

"You said you didn't know whether to thank me or apologize. Neither. You shouldn't do either. _I_ knew what I was doing when I hit him. I knew what I was risking. I knew I'd be done with football for the last weeks of the season, and I knew I would be suspended. So that's why you don't need to apologize." said Kyle. "You don't need to thank me, because all I did was knock some sense into the dumbass." said Kyle, as his father's signature smirk took over his lips.

Maeve smiled, and laughed with him at the last comment. They stood again in silence for a second, before Maeve closed the gap between them and hugged him tightly around his hard chest. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Even if I shouldn't say it. Thanks." said Maeve.

Kyle nodded a small smile playing on his lips. "You're welcome."

Maeve nodded back before smirking slightly. She reached down into the pile of tools and pulled out a wrench. Kyle gave her a curious glance, confused at what she was about to do. Maeve smiled a broad grin.

"Let's get to work."

_**Reviews make my day =) Happy 2010 everyone!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Well hello my lovely readers! Happy almost Valentines Day to all of you! Alright so this story is coming to an end. This will be the second to last chapter. I can't believe how fast a year has gone by! Alright so in this chapter Maeve is now sixteen, Emily is thirteen, Jack is nine, Natalie six and a half and Kyle is seventeen. As always pictures will be posted on my profile of the kids. This little chapter is for all those romantic hopefuls! Happy Reading! =D**_

Maeve quickly slammed the door in Kyle's face as she bounded into her house. She excitedly bounded into the kitchen, where her parents and younger sister were. She excitedly jumped up and down.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what!" exclaimed Maeve.

Meredith smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm as she cut the vegetables that Derek needed to cook for dinner. "What?" questioned Meredith as she smiled at Kyle who had just entered the room, and sat down by the counter.

"I got asked out on a date by a senior! His name is Chris and he's amazing and sweet, he's really easy to talk to. And we're going out this Saturday night." said Maeve as she jumped excitedly from side to side.

"A senior?" questioned Derek as he tossed something into a pan on the stove. "I'm not liking this plan already." said Derek with a look of concern on his face.

"Dad" whined Maeve. "Please don't start." said Maeve as she sighed loudly and sat down in the chair next to Kyle.

"What? I'm not crazy about the fact that this guy's a senior. I was eighteen once I know what guys want at that age. Does he have his license? Does he drink? Is he a pot-head?" asked Derek.

"Dad." cried Maeve. "Really?" asked Maeve.

"Derek." warned Meredith as she tossed the salad in front of her.

"What?" questioned Derek as he shot them both a look. "I'd like to know some things about a guy that my daughter is going out alone with." said Derek as he stirred something. "Do you know him?" asked Derek as he whirled around and pointed his spoon at Kyle. "Is he a good kid?" asked Derek.

Kyle looked at Maeve who was pleading at him with her eyes. "Nope." answered Kyle as Maeve swung and hit him in the arm. "He's a complete play-boy." said Kyle.

"Well that's the last time I tell you anything. And forget about me helping you with girls." said Maeve with a sneer as she popped a carrot into her mouth.

"I don't need your help with girls. I have my own ways of getting a girl. Like by just looking at her a certain way." said Kyle with a smirk.

"The McSteamy smirk." said Meredith and Derek in union.

"The what?" questioned Maeve, as Kyle looked at them with a confused look. "You two are making no sense." said Maeve.

"It's…. never mind." said Derek as he turned back to the cooking and Meredith laughed at their little inside joke.

"Kyle is being ridiculous. Chris is a great guy. His parents are lawyers and he's already been accepted into two great colleges. So can I please go?" begged Maeve.

Maeve looked at Meredith who shrugged and pointed to Derek indicating it was his call. Derek sighed and nodded slowly.

"As long I can meet him before he takes you out, it sounds fine." answered Derek with a small grin.

Maeve jumped up and plowed into her father hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you thank you!" said Maeve as she kissed his cheek.

"Daddy?" called Natalie who had sat quietly through this entire conversation. "Can I go on a date?" asked Natalie.

Derek's smile dropped immediately, as Meredith, Maeve and Kyle busted into hysterics as Natalie continued to wait patiently for an answer.

"Not for a very long time."

* * *

Meredith frowned slightly as her daughter dragged her into a crowded store at the mall. Meredith really never was one for shopping. Especially in crowded department stores. But for Maeve she would do about just anything, even if it involved approving numerous outfits after outfit until they found the right one. Unfortunately they had put it off until Saturday morning and the mall was extremely crowded.

"What about this?" asked Maeve as she held up a baby pink tee-shirt with a sequined pocket. She smiled devilishly knowing her mother wasn't fond of pink.

"You know very well what I think about that color but it's what you like. You're going to be the one wearing it tonight." said Meredith as she browsed through the rack in front of her. "I can't believe you're going on your first date."

"Well don't me sound like a geek. I've been on group dates and I've had boyfriends. This is just different. It's an actual date alone, with someone who I might have an actual relationship with." said Maeve with a smile.

"I'm not trying to." said Meredith with a laugh. "Maeve, I know you know about….everything but I want to make sure that you really understand these things now that you're sixteen and dating." said Meredith.

"Mom we're not seriously going to have the "sex talk" in a department store are we?" asked Maeve with humor evident in her voice.

Meredith laughed with her daughter. "No. We're not, I promise. I just want to make sure you know everything that you need too. You're a beautiful girl and guys….well they're guys and we know what every man wants." said Meredith with a smirk.

"Ew. I just got a really bad image in my head. Ewwwwwww!" squealed Maeve as she squirmed trying to get rid of the thought. "Uh. Now that's all I'll be able to see tonight, is the two of you…" started Meredith.

"Alright you that's enough. Now, lets get you an outfit because you have a date tonight." said Meredith with a laugh.

* * *

Meredith pulled into the driveway with Maeve and noticed Jack sitting on the step with one of his large water guns in his arms. Maeve's eyes widened and she jumped out of the car and ran towards her younger brother.

"What do you think you're doing?" Maeve asked the nine year old.

"Sitting out here with a water gun and waiting for your boyfriend to get here so I can spray him." answered Jack simply.

"Number one he's not my boyfriend and number two; give me that!" shouted Maeve as she tried to wrestle the toy away from her brother.

"No. Dad and Uncle Mark are paying me ten bucks each to do this. Kyle said he'd throw in three just to watch. There is no way I'm passing up twenty three dollars." said Jack as he fought back.

"Give it to me you little freak!" shouted Maeve as she continued to tug at the plastic object.

"Alright stop both of you." said Meredith loudly. "Jack give me the gun." said Meredith as she held out her hand.

"But Mom..." argued Jack.

"Give me the gun." said Meredith again as he raised her eyebrows at her son. Jack sighed and handed it over, before leaving and going into the house.

Meredith and Maeve walked into the foyer house and listened for the men. Maeve rolled her eyes when she heard them watching the game and went upstairs. Meredith walked into the living room and stood directly in front of the TV where the baseball game was playing.

"Hey!" shouted Derek, Mark and Kyle.

"Are the three of you on drugs? Because I don't see any other reason to why you would want to sabotage Maeve's date? "asked Meredith in an annoyed tone.

"We just want to mess with the kid a little." said Mark with a grin as the three of them erupted into laughter, to only be silenced by the look on Meredith's face.

"I think that's my cue to go." said Mark as he stood up. "Good luck tonight man." said Mark as he patted him on he back. "I left whiskey here if you need it." said Mark as he headed for the door.

'I'll be back later Aunt Mere. I want to see how this unfolds." said Kyle with a grin as he followed his father out.

Meredith turned her attention to Derek, who had started to watch the game again. She picked the remote off the table and snapped off the television. Derek sighed as he took a swig of his beer and then sat back on the couch.

"Alright. Go ahead and yell at me." said Derek.

Meredith shook her head and sat down on the couch next to him. She leaned her head into the crook of his neck as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm no going to yell because I know how you're feeling. I tried to have the sex talk with her in the store to scare her out of the date." said Meredith with a grin as Derek laughed slightly.

"I hope she didn't like any ideas whatsoever of it." said Derek.

"She said that she already knew, or she implied that she did." said Meredith. "She was grossed out when she though about... you and me... you know." said Meredith with a giggle.

Derek smirked. "I'm not grossed out about it, are you?" asked Derek as captured her lips with his.

Meredith shook her head as she leaned in and kissed him harder. She shrieked as she suddenly felt herself being lifted up and carried up the stairs.

"Quickie." whispered Derek huskily into her ear as they approached the top of the stairs.

"We definitely need a quickie."

* * *

Maeve sat nervously tapping her foot as she sat in the living room waiting for Chris to pick her up. She knew she shouldn't be worried, he was only five minutes late. _"He's probably just filling up his car with gas."_ said Maeve as she reassured herself.

"Hey." said Emily as she sat her self down next to her sister on the couch. "Is he on his way?" asked Emily.

"Yep." said Meredith with a reassuring grin, more trying to reassure herself than her sister.

"Did he text you to say he was close by?" asked Emily as she tucked her legs under herself and turned to Maeve.

"No but we don't really text. I'm sure he just stopped to get money or gas." said Maeve. "Did I tell you he's paying and he has a car?" asked Maeve quickly trying to stop thinking negatively.

"It's all you've talked about." said Emily with a grin. "Did I tell you that Liam asked to walk me home yesterday?" asked Emily.

"No!" said Maeve in surprise. "He did? When?" asked Maeve curiously. "Emily why didn't you tell me?" asked Maeve.

Within the last year or so, Maeve and Emily's relationship had grown a lot closer. They definitely shared more with each other than they had in the past, but along with that their relationship as sisters had grown to a new level.

"Well you were so excited and busy, I didn't want to bug you." admitted Emily with slight embarrassment.

"Well I have some time now. Come on tell me! I'm dying to know.

* * *

Derek sighed as he stood outside the living room watching Maeve sit there and stare at the clock. This guy was almost an hour and a half late. He didn't want to be the one to tell Maeve that maybe he wasn't coming.

"I can hear you." said Maeve.

Derek walked over and leaned up against the side of the couch. He gave her a small smile as she re-applied lip-gloss and tossed her curls over her shoulder.

"Maeve maybe..." started Derek.

"He's on his way Dad, I just spoke to him. He's like ten minutes away." said Maeve.

"Did he say why he was so late?" asked Derek with a questioning look. "Almost an hour and a half late."

"He... um… had some sports meeting for the lacrosse team." said Maeve as she dug through her purse, avoiding eye contact with her father. _"He'll be here"_ Maeve willed to herself in her head.

"Mhmhmm. Well I still would like to meet him when he gets here." said Derek. "You know this doesn't mean you get to stay out later just because he's late right?" questioned Derek.

"I know I don't. I'll let you know when he's here." said Maeve with a small smile.

Derek nodded with a pleased look and bent down and kissed her forehead. His footsteps were heard leaving the room and trudging back into the kitchen where he and Meredith were.

Maeve glanced at her phone again, hoping that she'd hear the bell ring any second. She pushed her hair back behind her ear and closed her eyes. _"Stop assuming the worst. He'll be here."_

* * *

Kyle walked back into the Shepherd household, around three hours after he had left. He smirked as he saw the piles of shoes by the door, which almost always indicated they were home, no matter how late it was getting. Kyle turned to go walk into the kitchen, when he noticed Maeve sitting in the living room. He walked into the living room with a grin.

"Back so soon?" asked Kyle with a grin. His grin immediately dropped when he saw Maeve with her hands covering her eyes, sniffling loudly. "Hey. What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing." said Maeve as she quickly wiped her eyes and her cheeks to clear any evidence of tears. "Nothing I'm fine."

"You're not fine." said Kyle. "I can tell." said Kyle as he sat down next to her. He turned his head to her, waiting for her to start speaking.

Maeve shook her head as she felt tears well up in her eyes again. "I don't get." said Maeve quietly.

"What don't you get?" questioned Kyle.

"I don't get why guys keep doing this. I thought Chris really liked me. Is it me?" questioned Maeve her voice rising with emotion.

"No it's..." stared Kyle before Maeve cut him off.

"I mean is it because of what happened last year? Are people afraid of me?" questioned Maeve. "Am I not pretty enough? Am I too tall?" questioned Maeve.

"Maeve I..." started Kyle before he was interrupted again.

"I mean am I that bad? Am I that freaking ugly?" asked Maeve as tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "I mean..."

And that's when Kyle leaned and kissed her, preventing her from finishing her sentence. She deepened the kiss, after she realized what was happening. They both pulled away minutes later breathless.

"I think you're beautiful." said Kyle as his hand touched the side of her cheek, his thumb gently wiping away the tears.

Maeve smiled slightly through her tears as she leaned in again and kissed him.

Meredith stood off to the side of the entrance of the living room, watching out of the corner. She smiled as she watched the scene un-fold. She looked to see Derek coming down the hallway and put her finger to her lips, motioning for him to be quiet. He furrowed his brow in confusion and looked into the living room.

"What the..." started Derek

Meredith shushed him and quickly slapped him. She smiled as she continued to watch them sit there as Maeve's head rested on Kyle's shoulder as they watched the fire in front of them crackle.

Meredith smiled as she felt Derek's arms wrap themselves around her waist. She leaned into his embrace as he kissed her cheek.

"I guess it just goes to show you." whispered Meredith.

"It shows you what?" questioned Derek.

"Love happens hen you least expect it."

_**Happy Valentines Day everyone! Reviews make my day =)**_


End file.
